Contele de Monte-Cristo/III
30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/II&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IV ---------- ro III CATALANII La o sută de paşi de locul unde cei doi prieteni, cu privirile în zare şi cu urechea la pândă, gustau vinul scânteietor de Malaga, se înălţa dinapoia unui dâmb sterp, bântuit de soare şi de mistral, satul Catalani. Într-o zi, o colonie misterioasă porni din Spania şi se opri pe fâşia de pământ unde locuieşte şi astăzi. en Chapter 3. The Catalans. Beyond a bare, weather-worn wall, about a hundred paces from the spot where the two friends sat looking and listening as they drank their wine, was the village of the Catalans. Long ago this mysterious colony quitted Spain, and settled on the tongue of land on which it is to this day. fr III LES CATALANS. À cent pas de l’endroit où les deux amis, les regards à l’horizon et l’oreille au guet, sablaient le vin pétillant de La Malgue, s’élevait, derrière une butte nue et rongée par le soleil et le mistral, le village des Catalans. Un jour, une colonie mystérieuse partit de l’Espagne et vint aborder à la langue de terre où elle est encore aujourd’hui. de Das Katalonierdorf Hundert Schritte von dem Platze, wo die beiden Freunde, mit Auge und Ohr auf der Lauer, hinter ihren Weingläsern saßen, erhob sich hinter einem nackten, von der Sonne ausgedörrten und vom Winde mitgenommenen Hügel das Dorf der Katalonier. Eines Tages war eine sonderbare Schar Kolonisten von Spanien aufgebrochen und an dieser Stelle ans Land gestiegen. it Capitolo 3. I CATALANI. A cento passi dal luogo dove i due amici, con lo sguardo all'orizzonte e l'orecchio all'erta, vuotavano lo spumoso vino di Lama lgue, s'innalzava, dietro un monticello nudo ed arido per il sole e per il maestrale, il piccolo villaggio dei Catalani. In un bel giorno, una colonia misteriosa partì dalla Spagna, venne ad approdare alla lingua di terra che abita anche oggigiorno. es Capítulo tercero Los Catalanes A cien pasos del lugar en que los dos amigos, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte y el oído atento, paladeaban el vino de Lamalgue, detrás de un promontorio desnudo y agostado por el sol y por el viento nordeste, se encontraba el modesto barrio de los Catalanes. Una colonia misteriosa abandonó en cierto tiempo España, yendo a establecerse en la lengua de tierra en que permanece aún. pt Capítulo III Os Catalães A cem passos do local em que os dois amigos, de olhos postos no horizonte e ouvido à escuta, saboreavam o vinho espumante de La Malgue, erguia-se atrás de uma colina escalvada e roída pelo sol e pelo mistral a aldeia dos Catalães. Um dia, uma colônia misteriosa partiu de Espanha e desembarcou na língua de terra onde ainda hoje se encontra. ------------------------ ro Venea nu se ştie de unde, şi vorbea o limbă necunoscută. Unul dintre conducători, care înţelegea provensala, ceru comunei Marsilia să le dăruiască dâmbul sterp pe care, asemeni navigatorilor antici, îşi construiră locuinţele. Cererea le fu acceptată, iar după trei luni, în jurul celor douăsprezece sau cincisprezece bărci care-i aduseseră pe pribegii mării, se ridicase un sat. en Whence it came no one knew, and it spoke an unknown tongue. One of its chiefs, who understood Provencal, begged the commune of Marseilles to give them this bare and barren promontory, where, like the sailors of old, they had run their boats ashore. The request was granted; and three months afterwards, around the twelve or fifteen small vessels which had brought these gypsies of the sea, a small village sprang up. fr Elle arrivait on ne savait d’où et parlait une langue inconnue. Un des chefs, qui entendait le provençal, demanda à la commune de Marseille de leur donner ce promontoire nu et aride, sur lequel ils venaient, comme les matelots antiques, de tirer leurs bâtiments. La demande lui fut accordée, et trois mois après, autour des douze ou quinze bâtiments qui avaient amené ces bohémiens de la mer, un petit village s’élevait. de Man wußte nicht, woher sie kamen, und sie redeten eine unbekannte Sprache. Einer der Führer, welcher provenzalisch verstand, bat die Gemeinde Marseille, ihnen dieses nackte und unfruchtbare Vorgebirge zu geben. Die Bitte wurde gewährt, und ein Vierteljahr darauf erhob sich um die zwölf bis fünfzehn Fahrzeuge, welche diese Zigeuner des Meeres mitgebracht hatten, ein kleines Dorf. it Giungeva non si sa da dove, e parlava una lingua sconosciuta. Uno dei capi, che capiva il provenzale, domandò alla Comune di Marsiglia di ceder loro quel promontorio nudo ed arido, su cui essi avevano, come gli antichi marinai, ritirati i loro navigli. La loro domanda fu accordata, e tre mesi dopo si elevava un piccolo villaggio attorno ai dodici o quindici bastimenti che erano stati tirati a terra da questi zingari. es Nadie supo de dónde venía, y hasta hablaba un dialecto desconocido. Uno de sus jefes, el único que se hacía entender un poco en lengua provenzal, pidió a la municipalidad de Marsella que les concediese aquel árido promontorio, en el coal, a fuer de marinos antiguos, acababan de dejar sus barcos. Su petición les fue aceptada, y tres meses después aquellos gitanos del mar habían edificado un pueblecito en torno a sus quince o veinte barcas. pt Vinha ninguém sabia donde e falava uma língua desconhecida. Um dos chefes, que entendia o provençal, pediu à comuna de Marselha que lhes dessem aquele promontório nu e árido em que, como os marinheiros antigos, acabavam de varar os seus barcos. O pedido foi satisfeito e três meses mais tarde erguia-se uma aldeiazinha à volta dos doze ou quinze barcos trazidos por aqueles ciganos do mar. ------------------------ ro Construit bizar şi pitoresc, pe jumătate maur, pe jumătate spaniol, satul pe care îl vedem astăzi este locuit de urmaşii acelor oameni, şi care vorbesc limba părinţilor lor. După trei, patru veacuri, au rămas tot credincioşii micului promontoriu asupra căruia se lăsaseră ca un stol de păsări de mare, fără să se amestece câtuşi de puţin cu populaţia marsilieză, căsă- torindu-se între ei şi păstrând moravurile şi îmbrăcămintea patriei, aşa cum i-au păstrat şi graiul. en This village, constructed in a singular and picturesque manner, half Moorish, half Spanish, still remains, and is inhabited by descendants of the first comers, who speak the language of their fathers. For three or four centuries they have remained upon this small promontory, on which they had settled like a flight of seabirds, without mixing with the Marseillaise population, intermarrying, and preserving their original customs and the costume of their mother-country as they have preserved its language. fr Ce village, construit d’une façon bizarre et pittoresque, moitié maure, moitié espagnol, est celui que l’on voit aujourd’hui habité par des descendants de ces hommes, qui parlent la langue de leurs pères. Depuis trois ou quatre siècles, ils sont encore demeurés fidèles à ce petit promontoire, sur lequel ils s’étaient abattus pareils à une bande d’oiseaux de mer, sans se mêler en rien à la population marseillaise, se mariant entre eux et ayant conservé les mœurs et le costume de leur mère patrie comme ils en ont conservé le langage. de Dieses in malerischer Weise halb maurisch, halb spanisch aufgebaute Dorf ist noch heute von den Abkömmlingen jener Leute bewohnt, deren Sprache sie noch heute sprechen. Seit drei bis vier Jahrhunderten sind sie diesem kleinen Vorgebirge treu, auf welches sie, einem Schwarm Seevögel gleich, niedergefallen waren, ohne sich mit der Marseiller Bevölkerung zu vermischen; sie heirateten unter sich und bewahrten wie die Sprache auch die Sitten und die Kleidung ihres Mutterlandes. it Il villaggio, costruito in modo bizzarro e pittoresco, di stile metà moresco, metà spagnolo, è quello oggi abitato dai discendenti di quegli uomini, che parlano ancora la lingua dei loro padri. Dopo tre o quattro secoli essi sono rimasti fedeli a questo piccolo promontorio, in cui si erano imbattuti, come uno stormo di uccelli di mare, senza mischiarsi alla popolazione marsigliese, maritandosi fra di loro, e conservando usi e costumi della loro madre patria, come ne hanno conservata la favella. es Construido en el día de hoy de una manera extraña y pintoresca, medio árabe, medio española, es el mismo que se ve hoy habitado por los descendientes de aquellos hombres que hasta conservan el idioma de sus padres. Tres o cuatro siglos han pasado, y aún permanecen fieles al promontorio en que se dejaron caer como una bandada de aves marinas. No sólo no se mezclan con la población de Marsella, sino que se casan entre sí, conservando los hábitos y costumbres de la madre patria, del mismo modo que su idioma. pt Essa aldeia construída de forma estranha e pitoresca, meio moura, meio espanhola, é aquela que vemos hoje ser habitada por descendentes desses homens, que falam a língua dos pais. Há três ou quatro séculos que se conservam fiéis a esse promontoriozinho, sobre o qual desceram como um bando de aves marinhas, sem se misturarem em nada com a população marselhesa, casando entre si e conservando os costumes e o traje dos seus avós, tal como conservaram a sua linguagem. ------------------------ ro Cititorii noştri sunt rugaţi să ne urmeze pe singura uliţă a micului sat şi să intre cu noi într-una din casele cărora soarele le-a dat, pe dinafară, culoarea frumoasă de frunză ruginie, specifică monumentelor mării, iar pe dinăuntru un strat de spoială de culoare albă, care formează singura podoabă a caselor spaniole. en Our readers will follow us along the only street of this little village, and enter with us one of the houses, which is sunburned to the beautiful dead-leaf color peculiar to the buildings of the country, and within coated with whitewash, like a Spanish posada. fr Il faut que nos lecteurs nous suivent à travers l’unique rue de ce petit village, et entrent avec nous dans une de ces maisons auxquelles le soleil a donné, au dehors, cette belle couleur feuille morte particulière aux monuments du pays, et, au dedans, une couche de badigeon, cette teinte blanche qui forme le seul ornement des posadas espagnoles. de Wir bitten den Leser, uns durch die einzige Straße dieses Dörfchens zu folgen und mit uns in eins dieser Häuser einzutreten, welchen die Sonne im Äußern jene schöne Farbe des abgestorbenen Laubes gegeben hat und die im Innern einen Anwurf von weißem Steinmörtel, die einzige Zierde der spanischen Posadas, haben. it I nostri lettori ci seguano attraverso una strada di questo villaggio ed entrino con noi in una di queste cas e, alle quali il sole fuori ha dato il bel colore di foglia secca, come ai monumenti del paese, e dentro uno strato di tinta gialla, che forma l'unico ornamento delle Posadas spagnole. es Es preciso que nuestros lectores nos sigan a través de la única calle de este pueblecito, y entren con nosotros en una de aquellas casas, a cuyo exterior ha dado el sol el bello colorido de las hojas secas, común a todos los edificios del país, y cuyo interior pule una capa de cal, esa tinta blanca, único adorno de las posadas españolas. pt Queiram os nossos leitores seguir-nos através da única rua da aldeiazinha e entrar conosco numa destas casas a que o sol deu por fora essa bela cor de folha morta particular aos monumentos da região e por dentro uma camada de têmpera, essa tinta branca que constitui o único ornamento das pousadas espanholas. ------------------------ ro O fată frumoasă cu păr negru ca tăciunele, cu ochi catifelaţi ca de gazelă, stătea rezemată de un perete, frământând între degetele-i subţiri, de un desen antic, o buruiană inocentă, ale cărei flori le smulgea şi le arunca pe jos. Braţele goale până la cot, braţe bronzate, care păreau modelate după acelea ale Venerei din Arles, erau înfiorate de un neastâmpăr febril, şi fata izbea pământul cu piciorul mlădios arcuit, astfel că se întrezărea forma pură, mândră şi cutezătoare a pulpei strânsă într-un ciorap de bumbac roşu, cu dungi cenuşii şi albastre. en A young and beautiful girl, with hair as black as jet, her eyes as velvety as the gazelle's, was leaning with her back against the wainscot, rubbing in her slender delicately moulded fingers a bunch of heath blossoms, the flowers of which she was picking off and strewing on the floor; her arms, bare to the elbow, brown, and modelled after those of the Arlesian Venus, moved with a kind of restless impatience, and she tapped the earth with her arched and supple foot, so as to display the pure and full shape of her well-turned leg, in its red cotton, gray and blue clocked, stocking. fr Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme le jais, aux yeux veloutés comme ceux de la gazelle, se tenait debout adossée à une cloison, et froissait entre ses doigts effilés et d’un dessin antique une bruyère innocente dont elle arrachait les fleurs, et dont les débris jonchaient déjà le sol ; en outre, ses bras nus jusqu’au coude, ses bras brunis, mais qui semblaient modelés sur ceux de la Vénus d’Arles, frémissaient d’une sorte d’impatience fébrile, et elle frappait la terre de son pied souple et cambré, de sorte que l’on entrevoyait la forme pure, fière et hardie de sa jambe, emprisonnée dans un bas de coton rouge à coins gris et bleus. de Ein schönes junges Mädchen mit tiefschwarzem Haar und dunklen Gazellenaugen stand an eine Wand gelehnt und zerknickte mit ihren schlanken Fingern einen unschuldigen Heidestrauch, dessen Blüten schon den Boden bedeckten; ihre bis zu den Ellbogen freien, gebräunten Arme zitterten in einer Art fieberhafter Ungeduld, und sie stampfte mit dem schöngeformten Fuße auf den Boden. it Una bella ragazza coi capelli neri come l'ebano, cogli occhi vellutati come quelli della gazzella, stava ritta e appoggiata ad un assito sfrondando tra le sue dita profilate come un disegno antico, un'innocente erica di cui strappava i fiori, le fronde già sparse sul terreno; le sue braccia nude fino al gomito, braccia bronzine ma che sembravano modellate su quelle della Venere d'Arles, fremevano con impazienza febbrile, e lei batteva la terra col piede agile e curvato, in modo da fare apparire la forma pura e superba della gamba, serrata da un calza di cotone rosso ad angoli grigi e azzurri. es Una bella joven de pelo negro como el ébano y ojos dulcísimos como los de la gacela, estaba de pie, apoyada en una silla, oprimiendo entre sus dedos afilados una inocente rosa cuyas hojas arrancaba, y los pedazos se veían ya esparcidos por el suelo. Sus brazos desnudos hasta el codo, brazos árabes, pero que parecían modelados por los de la Venus de Arlés, temblaban con impaciencia febril, y golpeaba de tal modo la tierra con su diminuto pie, que se entreveían las formas puras de su pierna, ceñida por una media de algodón encarnado a cuadros azules. pt Uma bonita moça de cabelo negro como o azeviche e olhos aveludados como os das gazelas encontrava-se encostada, de pé, a um tabique e esfregava entre os dedos afilados e de um desenho antigo uma urze inocente cujas flores arrancava e cujos restos juncavam já no chão. Além disso, os seus braços nus até ao cotovelo - os seus braços morenos, mas que pareciam modelados pelos da Vênus de Arles - fremiam numa espécie de impaciência febril e ela batia no chão com o pé flexível e arqueado de uma maneira que se entrevia a forma pura, orgulhosa e ousada da perna, metida numa meia de algodão encarnado com baguettes cinzentas e azuis. ------------------------ ro La trei paşi de ea, pe un scaun pe care-l legăna cu o mişcare zvâcnită, sprijinindu-şi cotul de o mobilă veche, roasă, un flăcău între douăzeci şi douăzeci şi doi de ani o privea cu un aer în care se citea neliniştea şi ciuda; ochii lui întrebau, dar privirea dârză şi fixă a fetei îl domina. en At three paces from her, seated in a chair which he balanced on two legs, leaning his elbow on an old worm-eaten table, was a tall young man of twenty, or two-and-twenty, who was looking at her with an air in which vexation and uneasiness were mingled. He questioned her with his eyes, but the firm and steady gaze of the young girl controlled his look. fr À trois pas d’elle, assis sur une chaise qu’il balançait d’un mouvement saccadé, appuyant son coude à un vieux meuble vermoulu, un grand garçon de vingt à vingt-deux ans la regardait d’un air où se combattaient l’inquiétude et le dépit ; ses yeux interrogeaient, mais le regard ferme et fixe de la jeune fille dominait son interlocuteur. de Drei Schritte vor ihr saß auf einem Stuhle, den er in ruckweiser Bewegung schaukelte, den Ellbogen auf ein altes, wurmstichiges Möbel gestützt, ein großer Bursche von zwanzig bis zweiundzwanzig Jahren, der den Blick mit einem Ausdruck von Unruhe und Ärger auf sie richtete; er blickte sie scharf und fragend an, aber der feste Blick des jungen Mädchens hielt dem seinen stand. it A tre passi da lei, sopra una cassa che dondolava con un movimento rozzo, appoggiando il gomito ad un vecchio mobile tarlato, stava un robusto giovane di venti ventidue anni, che la guardava con un'aria da cui si capiva l'interno contrasto tra l'inquietudine e il dispetto. I suoi occhi interrogavano; ma lo sguardo fermo e fisso della ragazza dominava il suo interlocutore. es A tres pasos de ella, sentado en una silla, balanceándose a compás y apoyando su codo en un mueble antiguo, hallábase un mocetón de veinte a veintidós años que la miraba con un aire en que se traslucía inquietud y despecho: sus miradas parecían interrogadoras; pero la mirada firme y fija de la joven le dominaba enteramente. pt A três passos dela, sentado numa cadeira que balançava num movimento brusco, apoiando o cotovelo num velho móvel carunchoso, um rapaz de vinte e dois anos olhava-a com um ar em que se misturavam a inquietação e o despeito. Os seus olhos interrogavam, mas o olhar firme da moça dominava o seu interlocutor. ------------------------ ro — Uite, Mercédès, spunea tânărul, vine Paştele şi e momentul să facem nunta. Răspunde. — Fernand, ţi-am răspuns de o sută de ori, şi de bună seamă că eşti duşmanul tău însuţi, dacă mă întrebi iarăşi. en "You see, Mercedes," said the young man, "here is Easter come round again; tell me, is this the moment for a wedding?" "I have answered you a hundred times, Fernand, and really you must be very stupid to ask me again." fr — Voyons, Mercédès, disait le jeune homme, voici Pâque qui va revenir, c’est le moment de faire une noce, répondez-moi ! — Je vous ai répondu cent fois, Fernand, et il faut en vérité que vous soyez bien ennemi de vous-même pour m’interroger encore ! de »Höre, Mercedes«, sagte er, »Ostern ist vor der Tür; das ist die Zeit, Hochzeit zu halten, antworte mir!« »Ich habe dir schon hundertmal geantwortet, Ferdinand, und du mußt wirklich dir selbst sehr feind sein, daß du nochmals fragst!« it "Vediamo, Mercedes" diceva il giovane, "fra poco sarà Pasqua, ecco un epoca propizia ad un matrimonio." "Vi ho risposto cento volte, Fernando, e bisogna per verità che voi siate nemico di voi stesso, perché rinnoviate questa domanda." es -Vamos, Mercedes -decía el joven-, las pascuas se acercan, es el tiempo mejor para casarse. ¿No lo crees? -Ya te dije cien veces lo que pensaba, Fernando, y en poco lo estimas, pues aún sigues preguntándome. pt - Vejamos, Mercedes - dizia o rapaz --, a Páscoa vem aí e é o momento pensar no casamento. Responde-me! - Já te respondi cem vezes, Fernand, e na verdade é preciso que seja muito inimigo de você mesmo para continuar a perguntar-me! ------------------------ ro — Ei bine, repetă, te implor, mai repetă o dată ca să pot crede. Spune-mi pentru a suta oară că refuzi dragostea mea pe care mama ta o aprobă; fă-mă să înţeleg că te joci cu fericirea mea, că viaţa şi moartea mea nu înseamnă pentru tine nimic. O, Doamne, Doamne, să visez zece ani că voi fi soţul tău, Mercédès, şi să pierd nădejdea aceasta care era singurul scop al vieţii. en "Well, repeat it,—repeat it, I beg of you, that I may at last believe it! Tell me for the hundredth time that you refuse my love, which had your mother's sanction. Make me understand once for all that you are trifling with my happiness, that my life or death are nothing to you. Ah, to have dreamed for ten years of being your husband, Mercedes, and to lose that hope, which was the only stay of my existence!" fr — Eh bien ! répétez-le encore, je vous en supplie, répétez-le encore pour que j’arrive à le croire. Dites-moi pour la centième fois que vous refusez mon amour, qu’approuvait votre mère ; faites-moi bien comprendre que vous jouez de mon bonheur, que ma vie et ma mort ne sont rien pour vous. Ah ! mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! avoir rêvé dix ans d’être votre époux, Mercédès, et perdre cet espoir qui était le seul but de sa vie ! de »Nun, wiederhole es nochmals, ich bitte dich, damit ich endlich daran glaube. Sage mir zum hundertsten Male, daß du meine Werbung zurückweist, die deiner Mutter recht war; mache es mir recht begreiflich, daß dir nichts an mir gelegen ist, daß es dir einerlei ist, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. O Gott, mein Gott! Zehn Jahre lang zu träumen, dein Mann zu werden, Mercedes, und dann diese Hoffnung, die der einzige Zweck meines Lebens war, zu verlieren!« it "Ebbene, ripetetelo ancora, io ve ne supplico, ripetetelo ancora, affinché giunga a crederlo; ditemi per la centesima volta che rifiutate il mio amore, malgrado l'approvazione di vostra madre; fatemi ben comprendere che vi prendete gioco della mia felicità, e che la mia vita e la mia morte sono un nulla per voi. Ah, mio Dio! Aver sognato per dieci anni di essere vostro sposo, Mercedes, e perdere questa speranza che era la sola meta della mia vita!" es -Repítemelo, te lo suplico, repítemelo por centésima vez para que yo pueda creerlo. Dime que desprecias mi amor, el amor que aprobaba tu madre. Haz que comprenda que te burlas de mi felicidad; que mi vida o mi muerte no son nada para ti... ¡Ah, Dios mío, Dios mío!, haber soñado diez años con la dicha de ser tu esposo, y perder esta esperanza, la única de mi vida. pt - Pois repete-o mais uma vez, suplico-te, repete-o novamente para que o acredite. Diga-me pela centésima vez que recusa o meu amor, que a tua mãe aprovava; deixe-me entender que te é indiferente a minha felicidade, que a minha vida e a minha morte não significam nada para ti. Ah, meu Deus, meu Deus! Ter sonhado dez anos em ser teu marido, Mercedes, e perder essa esperança que era o único objetivo da minha vida! ------------------------ ro — Eu, cel puţin, nu te-am încurajat niciodată în nădejdea asta, Fernand, răspunse Mercédès, nu poţi să-mi reproşezi nici măcar o cochetărie faţă de tine. Ţi-am spus întotdeauna: "Te iubesc ca pe un frate, dar nu-mi cere altceva decât prietenia aceasta frăţească, deoarece inima mea este a altuia". Nu ţi-am spus totdeauna aşa, Fernand? en "At least it was not I who ever encouraged you in that hope, Fernand," replied Mercedes; "you cannot reproach me with the slightest coquetry. I have always said to you, 'I love you as a brother; but do not ask from me more than sisterly affection, for my heart is another's.' Is not this true, Fernand?" fr — Ce n’est pas moi du moins qui vous ai jamais encouragé dans cet espoir, Fernand, répondit Mercédès ; vous n’avez pas une seule coquetterie à me reprocher à votre égard. Je vous ai toujours dit : Je vous aime comme un frère, mais n’exigez jamais de moi autre chose que cette amitié fraternelle, car mon cœur est à un autre. Vous ai-je toujours dit cela, Fernand ? de »Ich habe dich zu dieser Hoffnung wenigstens nicht ermuntert, Ferdinand«, antwortete Mercedes; »du kannst mir nicht die geringste Koketterie vorwerfen. Ich habe dir stets gesagt: Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, aber verlange von mir nie mehr als das, denn mein Herz gehört einem andern. Ist es nicht so, Ferdinand?« it "Non che abbia giammai incoraggiata questa speranza, Fernando" rispose Mercedes. "Non avete una sola lusinga a rimproverarmi, a vostro riguardo. Vi ho sempre detto: "Io vi amo come un fratello; ma non esigete mai da me altra cosa che questa amicizia fraterna, poiché il mio cuore è dato ad un altro!". Non vi ho sempre detto ciò, Fernando?" es -No soy yo por cierto quien ha alimentado en ti esa esperanza con mis coqueterías, Fernando -respondió Mercedes-. Siempre te he dicho: «Te amo como hermano; pero no exijas de mí otra cosa, porque mi corazón pertenece a otro. ¿No te he dicho siempre esto? pt - Pelo menos não fui eu, Fernand, que alguma vez alimentei essa esperança - respondeu Mercedes. - Não tem a censurar-me uma única coqueteria para contigo. Sempre te disse: “Gosto de ti como um irmão, mas não exija de mim outra coisa que não seja esta amizade fraterna, pois o meu coração pertence a outro.” Não foi o que sempre te disse, Fernand? ------------------------ ro — Da, ştiu, Mercédès, răspunse tânărul; da, ţi-ai îngăduit faţă de mine meritul crud al sincerităţii; dar uiţi că printre catalani e o lege sfântă de a se căsători între ei? — Te înşeli, Fernand, nu e o lege; e un obicei, atâta tot; şi crede-mă, nu invoca obiceiul ăsta în favoarea ta. Fernand, ai căzut la recrutare; libertatea care ţi se lasă este o simplă îngăduinţă; dintr-un moment într-altul poţi să fii chemat sub drapel. en "Yes, that is very true, Mercedes," replied the young man, "Yes, you have been cruelly frank with me; but do you forget that it is among the Catalans a sacred law to intermarry?" "You mistake, Fernand; it is not a law, but merely a custom, and, I pray of you, do not cite this custom in your favor. You are included in the conscription, Fernand, and are only at liberty on sufferance, liable at any moment to be called upon to take up arms. fr — Oui, je le sais bien, Mercédès, répondit le jeune homme ; oui, vous vous êtes donné vis-à-vis de moi le cruel mérite de la franchise ; mais oubliez-vous que c’est parmi les Catalans une loi sacrée de se marier entre eux ? — Vous vous trompez, Fernand, ce n’est pas une loi, c’est une habitude, voilà tout ; et, croyez-moi, n’invoquez pas cette habitude en votre faveur. Vous êtes tombé à la conscription, Fernand ; la liberté qu’on vous laisse, c’est une simple tolérance ; d’un moment à l’autre vous pouvez être appelé sous les drapeaux. de »Ja, ich weiß wohl, Mercedes«, entgegnete der junge Mann, »du bist gegen mich immer von einer grausamen Freimütigkeit gewesen; aber hast du vergessen, daß es unter den Kataloniern ein heiliges Gesetz ist, untereinander zu heiraten?« »Du irrst dich, Ferdinand, es ist kein Gesetz, sondern eine bloße Gewohnheit, weiter nichts. Du bist ausgehoben, Ferdinand, und wenn du auch gegenwärtig frei bist, so kannst du doch jeden Augenblick einberufen werden. it "Sì, lo so bene, Mercedes" rispose il giovane, "vi siete compiaciuta a mio riguardo del merito crudele della franchezza. Ma dimenticate che esiste fra i catalani una legge sacra, che ordina di maritarsi fra loro." "Voi v'ingannate, Fernando, non è una legge, è una consuetudine, ecco tutto; e credetemi, non vi giova invocare questa consuetudine in vostro favore! Siete entrato nella coscrizione, l'arbitrio che vi lascia non è che una semplice tolleranza. Da un momento all'altro potete essere chiamato al servizio militare, es -Sí, ya lo sé, Mercedes -respondió Fernando-; hasta el horrible atractivo de la franqueza tienes conmigo. Pero ¿olvidas que es ley sagrada entre los nuestros el casarse catalanes con catalanes? -Te equivocas, Fernando, no es una ley, sino una costumbre; y, créeme, no debes de invocar esta costumbre en tu favor. Has entrado en quintas. La libertad de que gozas la debes únicamente a la tolerancia. De un momento a otro pueden reclamarte tus banderas, pt - Foi, bem sei, Mercedes - respondeu o rapaz. - Sim, tiveste para comigo o mérito cruel da franqueza. Mas esquece que entre os Catalães constitui uma lei sagrada casarem entre si? - Você se engana Fernand, não se trata de uma lei, trata-se apenas de um hábito. E, acredita no que te digo, não invoques esse hábito a seu favor. Foi chamado às fileiras, Fernand. A liberdade que te concedem não passa de mera tolerância. De um momento para o outro pode ser chamado. ------------------------ ro Când vei fi soldat, ce vei face cu mine, o biată orfană, tristă, fără avere, cu o colibă aproape în ruină, unde atârnă câ- teva plăşi tocite, jalnică moştenire lăsată de părintele meu mamei mele şi de mama mea mie? Gândeşte-te, Fernand, că de un an, de când ea a murit, eu trăiesc din mila oamenilor. en Once a soldier, what would you do with me, a poor orphan, forlorn, without fortune, with nothing but a half-ruined hut and a few ragged nets, the miserable inheritance left by my father to my mother, and by my mother to me? She has been dead a year, and you know, Fernand, I have subsisted almost entirely on public charity. fr Une fois soldat, que ferez-vous de moi, c’est-à-dire d’une pauvre fille orpheline, triste, sans fortune, possédant pour tout bien une cabane presque en ruines, où pendent quelques filets usés, misérable héritage laissé par mon père à ma mère et par ma mère à moi ? Depuis un an qu’elle est morte, songez donc, Fernand, que je vis presque de la charité publique ! de Und was wolltest du als Soldat mit mir machen, einer armen, verlassenen Waise, die nichts besitzt als eine fast verfallene Hütte mit einigen abgenutzten Netzen an der Wand, die mein Vater meiner Mutter und meine Mutter mir als elendes Erbteil hinterlassen hat? Seit ihrem Tode, also seit einem Jahre, Ferdinand, bedenke doch, lebe ich fast von der öffentlichen Mildtätigkeit! it ed una volta soldato, che farete voi di me, cioè di una povera orfanella, infelice, senza beni, che in tutto possiede una capanna quasi in rovina, alla quale sono attaccate alcune reti usate, miserabile eredità lasciata da mio padre a mia madre, e da mia madre a me? Da un anno è morta, pensate, Fernando, e io vivo quasi di pubblica carità. es y una vez seas soldado, ¿qué harías de mí, pobre huérfana, sin otra fortuna que una mísera cabaña casi arruinada y unas malas redes, herencia única de mis padres? Hace un año que murió mi madre, y desde entonces, bien lo sabes, vivo casi a expensas de la caridad pública. pt Uma vez soldado, que faria de mim, isto é, de uma pobre órfã, triste, sem fortuna, possuindo como única riqueza uma cabana quase em ruínas, onde pendem algumas redes velhas, herança miserável deixada por meu pai à minha mãe e pela minha mãe a mim? Faz um ano que ela morreu e desde então lembre-se, Fernand, vivo quase da caridade pública! ------------------------ ro Te prefaci uneori că-ţi sunt de folos, şi asta pentru a avea dreptul să împarţi pescuitul cu mine, iar eu primesc, Fernand, pentru că tu eşti fiul unui frate al părintelui meu, pentru că am fost crescuţi împreună şi, mai mult decât orice, pentru că te-aş mâhni, refuzându-te. Simt însă că peştele pe care mă duc să-l vând, şi cu ai cărui bani cumpăr cânepa pe care o împletesc, simt, Fernand, că este o pomană. en Sometimes you pretend I am useful to you, and that is an excuse to share with me the produce of your fishing, and I accept it, Fernand, because you are the son of my father's brother, because we were brought up together, and still more because it would give you so much pain if I refuse. But I feel very deeply that this fish which I go and sell, and with the produce of which I buy the flax I spin,—I feel very keenly, Fernand, that this is charity." fr Quelquefois vous feignez que je vous suis utile, et cela pour avoir le droit de partager votre pêche avec moi ; et j’accepte, Fernand, parce que vous êtes le fils d’un frère de mon père, parce que nous avons été élevés ensemble, et plus encore parce que, par-dessus tout, cela vous ferait trop de peine si je vous refusais. Mais je sens bien que ce poisson que je vais vendre et dont je tire l’argent avec lequel j’achète le chanvre que je file, je sens bien, Fernand, que c’est une charité. de Manchmal tust du, als ob ich dir nützlich wäre, um das Recht zu haben, deinen Fang mit mir zu teilen, und ich nehm’s an, Ferdinand, weil du der Sohn von meines Vaters Bruder bist, weil wir zusammen aufgewachsen sind, und vor allem, weil es dich betrüben würde, wenn ich dich zurückwiese. Aber ich fühl’s wohl, Ferdinand, daß die Fische, die ich verkaufen gehe und für deren Ertrag ich den Hanf kaufe, den ich spinne, ich fühle wohl, Ferdinand, daß sie eine milde Gabe sind.« it Qualche volta fingete che io vi sia utile, e ciò è per darmi il diritto di dividere la vostra pesca; io accetto, perché siete il figlio del fratello di mio padre, perché noi siamo stati allevati assieme, e più ancora soprattutto, perché vi cagionerei troppo dispiacere s'io rifiutassi. Ma capisco bene che il pesce che vado a vendere e dal quale traggo il denaro per comprare la canapa che filo, capisco bene, Fernando, che non è che elemosina." es Tal vez me dices que te soy útil, para partir conmigo tu pesca, y yo la acepto, Fernando, porque eres hijo del hermano de mi padre, porque nos hemos criado juntos, y porque además sé que te disgustarías si la rehusase. Pero sé muy bien que ese pescado que yo vendo, y ese dinero que me dan por él, y con el cual compro el estambre que luego hilo, no es más que una limosna, y como tal la recibo. pt Às vezes finge que te sou útil, mas para ter o direito de dividir a pesca comigo. E eu aceito, Fernand, porque você é filho de um irmão do meu pai, porque fomos criados juntos e sobretudo porque te desgostaria muito se recusasse. Mas sinto bem que o peixe que vou vender e com que obtenho o dinheiro que me permite comprar o cânhamo que fio, sinto bem, Fernand, que é uma esmola. ------------------------ ro — Şi ce-are a face, Mercédès, dacă, aşa cum eşti tu, săracă şi stingheră, îmi placi mai mult decât fiica celui mai mândru armator sau a celui mai bogat bancher din Marsilia? Ce ne trebuie nouă? O femeie cinstită şi o bună gospodină. Unde aş putea să găsesc ceva mai bun decât eşti tu în ambele privinţe? en "And if it were, Mercedes, poor and lone as you are, you suit me as well as the daughter of the first shipowner or the richest banker of Marseilles! What do such as we desire but a good wife and careful housekeeper, and where can I look for these better than in you?" fr — Et qu’importe, Mercédès, si, pauvre et isolée que vous êtes, vous me convenez ainsi mieux que la fille du plus fier armateur ou du plus riche banquier de Marseille ! À nous autres, que nous faut-il ? Une honnête femme et une bonne ménagère. Où trouverais-je mieux que vous sous ces deux rapports ? de »Was macht das alles, Mercedes? Arm und alleinstehend, wie du bist, gefällst du mir besser als die Tochter des stolzesten Reeders oder des reichsten Bankiers von Marseille! Was braucht denn unsereiner? Eine ehrbare Frau und eine gute Haushälterin. Und wo fände ich beides besser als in dir?« it "E che importa, Mercedes! Così povera e sola come siete mi piacete assai più che la figlia del più superbo armatore, o del più ricco banchiere di Marsiglia. A noi che abbisogna? Una donna onesta ed atta alle faccende domestiche. Chi potrei trovar meglio di voi da questo punto di vista?" es -¿Y eso qué importa, Mercedes? Pobre y sola como vives, me convienes más que la hija del naviero más rico de Marsella. Yo quiero una mujer honrada y hacendosa, y ninguna como tú posee esas cualidades. pt - E que importa, Mercedes, se, por mais pobre e isolada que seja, me convém assim, mais do que a filha do mais orgulhoso armador ou do mais rico banqueiro de Marselha? De que precisamos nós? De uma mulher honesta e de uma boa dona de casa. Onde encontraria alguém melhor do que você nesses dois aspectos? ------------------------ ro — Fernand, răspunse Mercédès, clătinând din cap, devii gospodină rea şi nu poţi să garantezi că rămâi femeie cinstită atunci când iubeşti pe altcineva decât pe soţul tău. Mulţumeşte-te cu prietenia mea căci, îţi repet, e tot ce-ţi pot făgădui, şi eu nu făgăduiesc decât ceea ce sunt sigură că pot să dau. en "Fernand," answered Mercedes, shaking her head, "a woman becomes a bad manager, and who shall say she will remain an honest woman, when she loves another man better than her husband? Rest content with my friendship, for I say once more that is all I can promise, and I will promise no more than I can bestow." fr — Fernand, répondit Mercédès en secouant la tête, on devient mauvaise ménagère et on ne peut répondre de rester honnête femme lorsqu’on aime un autre homme que son mari. Contentez-vous de mon amitié, car, je vous le répète, c’est tout ce que je puis vous promettre, et je ne promets que ce que je suis sûre de pouvoir donner. de »Ferdinand«, antwortete Mercedes, den Kopf schüttelnd, »man wird eine schlechte Hausfrau und kann nicht dafür bürgen, eine ehrbare Frau zu bleiben, wenn man jemand anders als seinen Gatten liebt. Begnüge dich mit meiner Freundschaft, denn, ich wiederhole dir’s, weiter kann ich dir nichts versprechen, und ich verspreche nur, was ich sicher bin, geben zu können.« it "Fernando" rispose Mercedes, scuotendo la testa, "si diviene inette alle faccende domestiche e non si può garantire di restar femmine oneste, quando si ama un altro uomo, che non è il marito. Contentatevi della mia amicizia; perché, ve lo ripeto, ciò è tutto quanto posso promettervi, ed io non prometto che quanto sono sicura di mantenere." es -Fernando -respondió Mercedes con un movimiento de cabeza-, no puede responder de ser siempre honrada y hacendosa, la que ama a otro hombre que no sea su marido. Confórmate con mi amistad, porque te repito que esto es todo lo que yo puedo prometerte. Yo no ofrezco sino lo que estoy segura de poder dar. pt - Fernand - respondeu Mercedes abanando a cabeça --, uma mulher torna-se má dona de casa e não pode comprometer-se a ser honesta quando ama outro homem em vez do seu marido. Contente-se com a minha amizade porque, repito-te, é tudo o que posso oferecer, e eu só ofereço aquilo que estou certa de poder dar. ------------------------ ro — Da, înţeleg, spuse Fernand; înduri cu linişte mizeria ta, dar ţi-e teamă de a mea. Ei bine, Mercédès, când voi fi iubit de tine, voi încerca să fac avere. Tu îmi vei aduce noroc, astfel că voi deveni bogat. Pot să dau extindere meseriei mele de pescar, pot să intru ca vânzător într-o prăvălie, pot chiar să devin negustor. en "I understand," replied Fernand, "you can endure your own wretchedness patiently, but you are afraid to share mine. Well, Mercedes, beloved by you, I would tempt fortune; you would bring me good luck, and I should become rich. I could extend my occupation as a fisherman, might get a place as clerk in a warehouse, and become in time a dealer myself." fr — Oui, je comprends, dit Fernand ; vous supportez patiemment votre misère, mais vous avez peur de la mienne. Eh bien, Mercédès, aimé de vous, je tenterai la fortune ; vous me porterez bonheur, et je deviendrai riche : je puis étendre mon état de pêcheur ; je puis entrer comme commis dans un comptoir ; je puis moi-même devenir marchand ! de »Ja, ich verstehe«, sagte Ferdinand; »du trägst dein Elend geduldig, hast aber Furcht vor dem meinigen. Nun sieh, Mercedes, von dir geliebt, werde ich das Glück versuchen; du wirst mir Glück bringen, und ich werde reich werden. Ich kann meine Fischerei vergrößern, kann als Angestellter bei einem Kaufmann eintreten, kann selbst Kaufmann werden!« it "Sì, lo comprendo, voi sopportate pazientemente la vostra miseria, ma avete paura della mia. Ebbene, Mercedes, amato da voi, io tenterò la fortuna; voi mi porterete felicità, ed io diventerò ricco. Posso estendere il mio stato di pescatore, posso entrare come commesso in un banco, posso diventare negoziante." es -Sí, sí, ya lo comprendo -dijo Fernando-; soportas con resignación tu miseria, pero te asusta la mía. Pero, oye, Mercedes, si me amas probaré fortuna y llegaré a ser rico. Puedo dejar el oficio de pescador; puedo entrar de dependiente en alguna casa de comercio, y llegar a ser comerciante. pt - Compreendo - disse Fernand. - Suporta com paciência a tua miséria, mas tem medo da minha. Pois bem, Mercedes, amado por você tentarei a fortuna; você me dará sorte e enriquecerei. Posso tirar melhor partido da minha profissão de pescador; posso empregar-me numa casa comercial; eu posso próprio tornar-me comerciante! ------------------------ ro — Nu poţi să încerci nimic din toate astea, Fernand. Tu eşti soldat, iar dacă rămâi la Catalani este pentru că nu e război. Rămâi deci pescar; nu-ţi făuri vise care îţi vor arăta realitatea şi mai cumplită încă, şi mulţumeş- te-te cu prietenia mea, deoarece nu pot să-ţi dau altceva. en "You could do no such thing, Fernand; you are a soldier, and if you remain at the Catalans it is because there is no war; so remain a fisherman, and contented with my friendship, as I cannot give you more." fr — Vous ne pouvez rien tenter de tout cela, Fernand ; vous êtes soldat, et si vous restez aux Catalans, c’est parce qu’il n’y a pas de guerre. Demeurez donc pêcheur ; ne faites point de rêves qui vous feraient paraître la réalité plus terrible encore, et contentez-vous de mon amitié, puisque je ne puis vous donner autre chose. de »Das alles kannst du nicht, Ferdinand; du bist Soldat, und wenn du bei den Kataloniern bleiben darfst, so nur deshalb, weil kein Krieg ist. Bleibe also Fischer; gib dich keinen Träumen hin, die dir die Wirklichkeit nur noch schrecklicher erscheinen lassen würden, und begnüge dich mit meiner Freundschaft, da ich dir nichts anderes geben kann.« it "Voi non potete tentar niente di tutto ciò, Fernando, voi siete soldato, e se siete ancora ai Catalani è perché non vi è guerra; restate dunque pescatore, non fate dei sogni, che farebbero ancora più terribile la realtà, e contentatevi della mia amicizia, giacché io non posso darvi altro." es -Tú no puedes hacer nada de eso, Fernando. Eres soldado, y si permaneces en los Catalanes todavía es porque no hay guerra; sigue con tu oficio de pescador, no hagas castillos en el aire, y confórmate con mi amistad, pues no puedo dar otra cosa. pt - Não pode tentar nenhuma dessas coisas, Fernand. Você é um soldado e se ainda está nos Catalães é porque não há guerra. Continua a ser pescador; não se entregue a sonhos que te fariam parecer a realidade ainda mais terrível, e contente-se com a minha amizade, pois não posso dar outra coisa. ------------------------ ro — Mercédès, ai dreptate, am să fiu marinar. În locul costumului pă- rinţilor noştri, pe care îi dispreţuieşti, o să am o beretă de lac, o cămaşă vărgată şi o bluză albastră cu ancore pe nasturi. Nu-i aşa că trebuie să fiu astfel îmbrăcat pentru a-ţi fi pe plac? en "Well, I will do better, Mercedes. I will be a sailor; instead of the costume of our fathers, which you despise, I will wear a varnished hat, a striped shirt, and a blue jacket, with an anchor on the buttons. Would not that dress please you?" fr — Eh bien, vous avez raison, Mercédès, je serai marin ; j’aurai, au lieu du costume de nos pères que vous méprisez, un chapeau verni, une chemise rayée et une veste bleue avec des ancres sur les boutons. N’est-ce point ainsi qu’il faut être habillé pour vous plaire ? de »Gut, du hast recht, Mercedes, ich werde Seemann werden; statt der Tracht unserer Väter, die du geringschätzt, werde ich einen lackierten Hut, ein gestreiftes Hemd und eine blaue Weste mit Ankern auf den Knöpfen tragen. Muß man nicht so gekleidet sein, um dir zu gefallen?« it "Avete ragione, Mercedes, io sarò marinaio; avrò, invece del costume dei padri nostri, che disprezzate, un cappello col fiocco, una camicia a righe ed una giacca turchina con le ancore sui bottoni... Non è così che bisogna essere vestito per piacervi?" es -Pues bien, tienes razón, Mercedes, me haré marinero, dejaré el trabajo de nuestros padres que tú tanto desprecias, y me pondré un sombrero de suela, una camisa rayada y una chaqueta azul con anclas en los botones. ¿No es así como hay que vestirse para agradarte? pt - Tem razão, Mercedes, serei marinheiro. Terei, em vez do traje dos nossos pais, que despreza, um chapéu de oleado, uma blusa às riscas e uma jaqueta azul com ancoras nos botões. Não é assim que devo me vestir para te agradar? ------------------------ ro — Ce vrei să spui? întrebă Mercédès, aruncându-i o privire poruncitoare. Ce vrei să spui? Nu te înţeleg. — Vreau să spun, Mercédès, că tu eşti aşa aspră şi crudă cu mine pentru că aştepţi pe cineva îmbrăcat astfel. Dar cel pe care îl aştepţi e nestatornic poate şi, dacă el nu e, este marea cu el. en "What do you mean?" asked Mercedes, with an angry glance,—"what do you mean? I do not understand you?" "I mean, Mercedes, that you are thus harsh and cruel with me, because you are expecting some one who is thus attired; but perhaps he whom you await is inconstant, or if he is not, the sea is so to him." fr — Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mercédès en lançant un regard impérieux, que voulez-vous dire ? je ne vous comprends pas. — Je veux dire, Mercédès, que vous n’êtes si dure et si cruelle pour moi que parce que vous attendez quelqu’un qui est ainsi vêtu. Mais celui que vous attendez est inconstant peut-être, et, s’il ne l’est pas, la mer l’est pour lui. de »Was willst du damit sagen?« fragte Mercedes mit stolzem Blick. »Ich verstehe dich nicht.« »Ich will damit sagen, Mercedes, daß du nur so hart und grausam gegen mich bist, weil du auf jemand wartest, der so gekleidet ist. Aber der, auf den du wartest, ist vielleicht unbeständig, und wenn er’s nicht ist, so ist’s das Meer.« it "Che intendete dire?" domandò Mercedes con uno sguardo imperioso. "Che intendete dire? Non vi capisco." "Voglio dire, Mercedes, che siete così inflessibile e crudele con me, perché attendete qualcuno così vestito. Ma quello che voi aspettate è forse incostante; e se non lo è, il mare lo è per lui." es -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No lo comprendo... -Quiero decir que no serías tan cruel conmigo, si no esperaras a uno que usa el traje consabido. Pero quizás él no te es fiel, y aunque lo fuera, el mar no lo habrá sido con él. pt - Que quer dizer? - perguntou Mercedes, deitando-lhe um olhar imperioso. - Que quer dizer? Não te compreendo. - Quero dizer, Mercedes, que você só é tão dura e cruel para mim porque esperas alguém que se veste assim. Mas esse que espera talvez seja inconstante, e se o não é, o mar o será ele. ------------------------ ro — Fernand, exclamă Mercédès, te credeam bun şi văd că mă înşel. Fernand, ai o inimă rea dacă, din pricina geloziei tale, chemi mânia lui Dumnezeu. Ei da, nu mă ascund, îl aştept şi îl iubesc pe cel despre care vorbeşti şi, dacă nu se mai întoarce, — eu, în loc să învinuiesc nestatornicia pe care o invoci, am să spun că a murit, iubindu-mă. Tânărul catalan făcu un gest de furie. en "Fernand," cried Mercedes, "I believed you were good-hearted, and I was mistaken! Fernand, you are wicked to call to your aid jealousy and the anger of God! Yes, I will not deny it, I do await, and I do love him of whom you speak; and, if he does not return, instead of accusing him of the inconstancy which you insinuate, I will tell you that he died loving me and me only." The young girl made a gesture of rage. fr — Fernand, s’écria Mercédès, je vous croyais bon et je me trompais ! Fernand, vous êtes un mauvais cœur d’appeler à l’aide de votre jalousie les colères de Dieu ! Eh bien, oui, je ne m’en cache pas, j’attends et j’aime celui que vous dites, et s’il ne revient pas, au lieu d’accuser cette inconstance que vous invoquez, vous, je dirai qu’il est mort en m’aimant. Le jeune Catalan fit un geste de rage. de »Ferdinand«, rief Mercedes, »ich hielt dich für gut, aber ich habe mich getäuscht! Ferdinand, es ist schlecht von dir, für deine Eifersucht den Zorn Gottes zu Hilfe zu rufen! Nun wohl, ja, ich verstelle mich nicht, ich erwarte und liebe den, von dem du sprichst, und wenn er nicht zurückkommt, so werde ich eher glauben, daß er gestorben ist, als daß er mir untreu geworden ist.« Der junge Katalonier machte eine wütende Gebärde. it "Fernando" esclamò Mercedes, "io vi credevo buono e mi sono ingannata; Fernando, avete un cuore cattivo, invocando ad aiuto della gelosia la collera di Dio. Ebbene sì, non vi nascondo nulla, aspetto, ed amo colui che dite, e s'egli non ritorna, invece di accusarlo di incostanza dirò che è morto amandomi." Il giovane Catalano fece un gesto di rabbia. es -¡Fernando! -exclamó Mercedes-, ¡te creía bueno, pero me engañaba! Eso es prueba de mal corazón. Sí, no te lo oculto, espero y amo a ese que dices, y si no volviese, en lugar de acusarle de inconstancia, creería que ha muerto adorándome. Fernando hizo un gesto de rabia. pt - Fernand, julgava-te bom, mas me enganei! - gritou Mercedes. - Fernand, só um mau coração chamaria em auxílio do seu ciúme as cóleras de Deus! Sim, não o escondo mais, espero e amo aquele que você diz, e se ele não voltar, em vez de o acusar da inconstância a que te refere, direi que morreu amando-me. O jovem catalão fez um gesto de raiva. ------------------------ ro — Te înţeleg, Fernand: ai să-i porţi pică pentru că nu te iubesc, ai să încrucişezi cuţitul tău catalan cu pumnalul lui. Ce-ai să câştigi cu asta? Vei pierde prietenia mea, dacă vei fi învins, şi vei vedea prietenia mea schimbându-se în ură dacă vei fi învingător. en "I understand you, Fernand; you would be revenged on him because I do not love you; you would cross your Catalan knife with his dirk. What end would that answer? To lose you my friendship if he were conquered, and see that friendship changed into hate if you were victor. fr — Je vous comprends, Fernand : vous vous en prendrez à lui de ce que je ne vous aime pas ; vous croiserez votre couteau catalan contre son poignard ! À quoi cela vous avancera-t-il ? À perdre mon amitié si vous êtes vaincu, à voir mon amitié se changer en haine si vous êtes vainqueur. de »Ich verstehe dich, Ferdinand; du willst ihm die Schuld dafür beimessen, daß ich dich nicht liebe; willst dein katalonisches Messer mit seinem Dolche kreuzen! Wozu würde dir das dienen? Meine Freundschaft zu verlieren, wenn du besiegt wirst, oder meine Freundschaft sich in Haß verwandeln zu sehen, wenn du Sieger bist! it "Vi capisco, Fernando, vi rivarreste su di lui perché non vi amo, voi incrocereste il coltello catalano col suo pugnale. Ma a che servirebbe? A perdere la mia amicizia se rimaneste vinto, a veder cambiarsi in odio la mia amicizia se vincitore. es -Adivino tus pensamientos, Fernando, querrás vengar en él los desdenes míos... querrás desafiarle... Pero ¿qué conseguirás con esto? Perder mi amistad si eres vencido, ganar mi odio si vencedor. pt - Compreendo, Fernand odeia-o porque não te amo e está disposto a cruzar a tua navalha catalã com o seu punhal! Mas onde te levará isso? A perder a minha amizade se sair vencido e a ver a minha amizade transformar-se em ódio se saír vencedor. ------------------------ ro Crede-mă, e greşit mijlocul de a căuta cearta unui om pentru a plăcea femeii care-l iubeşte. Nu, Fernand, nu te lăsa condus de gândurile tale rele. Neputând să mă ai ca femeie, te vei mulţumi să mă ai ca prietenă şi ca soră. Şi, de altminteri, adăugă ea cu ochii tulburaţi, muiaţi în lacrimi, — aşteaptă, aşteaptă, Fernand, ai spus adineauri că marea e perfidă şi el a plecat de patru luni. În patru luni au fost nenumărate furtuni. en Believe me, to seek a quarrel with a man is a bad method of pleasing the woman who loves that man. No, Fernand, you will not thus give way to evil thoughts. Unable to have me for your wife, you will content yourself with having me for your friend and sister; and besides," she added, her eyes troubled and moistened with tears, "wait, wait, Fernand; you said just now that the sea was treacherous, and he has been gone four months, and during these four months there have been some terrible storms." fr Croyez-moi, chercher querelle à un homme est un mauvais moyen de plaire à la femme qui aime cet homme. Non, Fernand, vous ne vous laisserez point aller ainsi à vos mauvaises pensées. Ne pouvant m’avoir pour femme, vous vous contenterez de m’avoir pour amie et pour sœur ; et d’ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux troublés et mouillés de larmes, attendez, attendez, Fernand : vous l’avez dit tout à l’heure, la mer est perfide, et il y a déjà quatre mois qu’il est parti ; depuis quatre mois j’ai compté bien des tempêtes ! de Glaub’s mir, Streit mit einem Manne zu suchen, ist ein schlechtes Mittel, um derjenigen zu gefallen, die diesen Mann liebt. Nein, Ferdinand, du wirst dich nicht so von deinen schlechten Gedanken hinreißen lassen. Da du mich nicht zur Frau haben kannst, wirst du dich damit begnügen, mich zur Freundin und Schwester zu haben; und übrigens«, fügte sie unruhig und mit Tränen in den Augen hinzu, »warte, warte, Ferdinand: du hast soeben gesagt, das Meer sei treulos, und es sind schon vier Monate her, daß er fort ist; seit vier Monaten habe ich viele Stürme gezählt!« it Credetemi, il muovere contesa con un uomo è un cattivo mezzo per piacere alla donna che ama quest'uomo. No, Fernando, voi non vi lascerete trasportare da così perversi pensieri; se non mi potete avere in moglie, vi contenterete di avermi amica e sorella. D'altronde" soggiunse commossa e cogli occhi bagnati di lacrime, "aspettate, aspettate, Fernando, voi lo avete detto or ora, il mare è perfido e sono già quattro mesi che ho contate molte burrasche!" es Créeme, Fernando: no es batirse con un hombre el medio de agradar a la mujer que le ama. Convencido de que te es imposible tenerme por esposa, no, Fernando, no lo harás, te contentarás con que sea tu amiga y tu hermana. Por otra parte -añadió con los ojos preñados de lágrimas-, tú lo has dicho hace poco, el mar es pérfido: espera, Fernando, espera. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que partió... ¡cuatro meses, y durante ellos he contado tantas tempestades!... pt Acredita no que te digo: procurar brigar com um homem é uma péssima maneira de agradar à mulher que ama esse homem. Não, Fernand, não ceda assim aos seus maus pensamentos. Se não pode me ter como mulher, contente-se com ter-me por amiga e irmã. E depois - acrescentou com os olhos nublados e cheios de lágrimas --, espera, espera, Fernand. Como disseste há pouco, o mar é pérfido, e já lá vão quatro meses que ele partiu; e nesses quatro meses contei muitas tempestades! ------------------------ ro Fernand rămase neclintit. Nu căuta să şteargă lacrimile care se rostogoleau pe obrajii fetei, şi totuşi, pentru fiecare lacrimă, ar fi dat un pahar din sângele său. Lacrimile acestea curgeau însă pentru altul. Se ridică, făcu un ocol prin colibă, apoi se opri în faţa ei, cu ochi posomorâţi şi cu pumnii crispaţi. en Fernand made no reply, nor did he attempt to check the tears which flowed down the cheeks of Mercedes, although for each of these tears he would have shed his heart's blood; but these tears flowed for another. He arose, paced a while up and down the hut, and then, suddenly stopping before Mercedes, with his eyes glowing and his hands clinched, fr Fernand demeura impassible ; il ne chercha pas à essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Mercédès ; et cependant, pour chacune de ces larmes, il eût donné un verre de son sang ; mais ces larmes coulaient pour un autre. Il se leva, fit un tour dans la cabane et revint, s’arrêta devant Mercédès, l’œil sombre et les poings crispés. de Ferdinand blieb unbewegt, während Mercedes die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hätte für jede dieser Tränen ein Glas voll seines Blutes gegeben; aber diese Tränen flossen für einen andern. Er stand auf, schritt durch die Hütte, kam zurück und blieb finstern Auges und mit krampfhaft geballten Händen vor Mercedes stehen. it Fernando restò impassibile. Non cercò di asciugare le lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance di Mercedes, anche se avrebbe dato una libbra del suo sangue per ciascuna di quelle lacrime che scorrevano per un altro. Si alzò, fece un giro nella capanna, ritornò, si fermò davanti a Mercedes coll'occhio cupo, e coi pugni fortemente serrati. es Permaneció Fernando impasible sin cuidarse de enjugar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Mercedes, aunque a decir verdad, por cada una de aquellas lágrimas hubiera dado mil gotas de su sangre..., pero aquellas lágrimas las derramaba por otro. Púsose en pie, dio una vuelta por la cabaña, volvió, detúvose delante de Mercedes, y con una mirada sombría y los puños crispados exclamó: pt Fernand permaneceu impassível. Não procurou enxugar as lágrimas que rolavam pelas faces de Mercedes. E no entanto daria um copo do seu sangue por cada uma dessas lágrimas. Mas essas lágrimas corriam por outro. Levantou-se, deu uma volta na cabana e tornou a parar diante de Mercedes, de olhos sombrios e punhos fechados. ------------------------ ro — Haide, Mercédès, spuse el, răspunde-mi încă o dată: eşti într-adevăr hotărâtă? — Îl iubesc pe Edmond Dantès, spuse fata cu răceală, şi nimeni altul, decât Edmond, va fi soţul meu. — Şi ai să-l iubeşti mereu? — Cât timp am să trăiesc. en —"Say, Mercedes," he said, "once for all, is this your final determination?" "I love Edmond Dantes," the young girl calmly replied, "and none but Edmond shall ever be my husband." "And you will always love him?" "As long as I live." fr — Voyons, Mercédès, dit-il, encore une fois répondez : est-ce bien résolu ? — J’aime Edmond Dantès, dit froidement la jeune fille, et nul autre qu’Edmond ne sera mon époux. — Et vous l’aimerez toujours ? — Tant que je vivrai. de »Höre, Mercedes«, sagte er, »noch einmal: ist es dein letztes Wort?« »Ich liebe Edmond Dantès«, antwortete das junge Mädchen ruhig und bestimmt, »und keiner als Edmond wird mein Mann werden.« »Und du wirst ihn immer lieben?« »Solange ich lebe.« it "Vediamo, Mercedes" disse, "ancora una volta rispondete... Siete ben decisa?" "Io amo Edmondo Dantès" disse freddamente la ragazza, "e nessun altro fuorché Edmondo sarà il mio sposo!" "E l'amerete sempre?" "Finché avrò vita!" es -Mercedes, te lo repito, responde, ¿estás resuelta? -¡Amo a Edmundo Dantés -dijo fríamente Mercedes-, y ningún otro que Edmundo será mi esposo! -¿Y le amarás siempre? -Hasta la muerte. pt - Vejamos, Mercedes - disse por fim --, responde-me mais uma vez: isso está decidido? - Amo Edmond Dantés - respondeu friamente a jovem - e nenhum outro a não ser Edmond será meu marido. - E o amará sempre? - Enquanto viver. ------------------------ ro Fernand plecă fruntea ca un om descurajat, scoase un suspin care semăna cu un geamăt, apoi, deodată, ridicându-şi fruntea, privi spre Mercédès cu dinţii încleştaţi şi cu nările fremătând: — Dar dacă a murit? — Dacă a murit, am să mor şi eu. — Dar dacă te uită? — Mercédès! strigă un glas voios de afară. Mercédès! en Fernand let fall his head like a defeated man, heaved a sigh that was like a groan, and then suddenly looking her full in the face, with clinched teeth and expanded nostrils, said,—"But if he is dead"— "If he is dead, I shall die too." "If he has forgotten you"— "Mercedes!" called a joyous voice from without,—"Mercedes!" fr Fernand baissa la tête comme un homme découragé, poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un gémissement ; puis tout à coup relevant le front, les dents serrées et les narines entr’ouvertes : — Mais s’il est mort ? — S’il est mort, je mourrai. — Mais s’il vous oublie ? — Mercédès ! cria une voix joyeuse au dehors de la maison, Mercédès ! de Ferdinand ließ den Kopf sinken wie ein Verzweifelter und stieß einen Seufzer aus, der einem Stöhnen glich; dann plötzlich rief er, den Kopf erhebend, mit aufeinandergebissenen Zähnen und geöffneten Nasenlöchern: »Wenn er aber tot ist?« »Wenn er tot ist, werde ich sterben.« »Aber wenn er dich vergißt?« »Mercedes!« rief eine freudige Stimme draußen. »Mercedes!« it Fernando chinò la testa scoraggiato, emise un sospiro che sembrò un gemito; poi ad un tratto alzando la fronte, coi denti serrati e le narici socchiuse: "Ma s'egli è morto?" disse. "Se è morto, io morrò!" "Ma se vi dimentica?" "Mercedes" esclamò una voce esultante al di fuori della capanna, "Mercedes!" es Fernando bajó la cabeza desalentado; exhaló un suspiro que más bien parecía un gemido, y levantando de repente la cabeza y rechinando los dientes de cólera exclamó: -Pero, ¿y si hubiese muerto? -Si hubiese muerto... ¡Entonces yo también me moriría! -¿Y si te olvidase? -¡Mercedes! -gritó una voz jovial y sonora desde fuera-. ¡Mercedes! pt Fernand baixou a cabeça como um homem desanimado e soltou um suspiro que mais parecia um gemido. Depois, de repente, levantou a cabeça e perguntou, com os dentes apertados e as narinas frementes: - E se morreu? - Se morreu, morrerei também. - E se te esqueceu? - Mercedes! - gritou uma voz alegre fora de casa. - Mercedes! ------------------------ ro — A, exclamă fata îmbujorându-se de bucurie şi tresăltând de dragoste; cum vezi, nu m-a uitat. Şi zvâcni spre uşa pe care o deschise, strigând: — Aici, Edmond! Iată-mă. en "Ah," exclaimed the young girl, blushing with delight, and fairly leaping in excess of love, "you see he has not forgotten me, for here he is!" And rushing towards the door, she opened it, saying, "Here, Edmond, here I am!" fr — Ah ! s’écria la jeune fille en rugissant de joie et en bondissant d’amour, tu vois bien qu’il ne m’a pas oubliée, puisque le voilà ! Et elle s’élança vers la porte, qu’elle ouvrit en s’écriant : — À moi, Edmond ! me voici. de »Oh!« rief das junge Mädchen, vor Freude und Liebe hüpfend, »da siehst du, daß er mich nicht vergessen hat. Da ist er!« Sie stürzte zur Tür, riß sie auf und rief: »Hier, Edmond, hier bin ich!« it "Ah" esclamò la ragazza arrossendo di gioia, esultando d'amore, "tu vedi bene che non mi ha dimenticata, eccolo qua..." Si slanciò verso la porta e aprì gridando: "A me, a me, Edmondo, eccomi!" es -¡Ah! -exclamó la joven sonrojándose de alegría y de amor-; bien ves que no me ha olvidado, pues ya ha llegado. Y lanzándose a la puerta la abrió exclamando: -¡Aquí, Edmundo, aquí estoy! pt - Ah! - exclamou a jovem, corando de alegria e estremecendo de amor. - Bem vês que não me esqueceu, pois está aqui! E correu para a porta, que abriu gritando: - Aqui, Edmond, estou aqui! ------------------------ ro Palid şi înfiorat, Fernand se trase înapoi, aşa cum face un călător la vederea unui şarpe şi, întâlnind un scaun, căzu pe el. Edmond şi Mercédès se îmbrăţişară. Soarele arzător al Marsiliei, care pătrundea prin deschizătura uşii, îi învălui într-un văl de lumină. en Fernand, pale and trembling, drew back, like a traveller at the sight of a serpent, and fell into a chair beside him. Edmond and Mercedes were clasped in each other's arms. The burning Marseilles sun, which shot into the room through the open door, covered them with a flood of light. fr Fernand, pâle et frémissant, recula en arrière, comme fait un voyageur à la vue d’un serpent, et, rencontrant sa chaise, il y retomba assis. Edmond et Mercédès étaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Le soleil ardent de Marseille, qui pénétrait à travers l’ouverture de la porte les inondait d’un flot de lumière. de Ferdinand fuhr bleich und zitternd zurück und sank auf einen Stuhl. Edmond und Mercedes lagen sich in den Armen. Der Sonnenschein, der durch die Tür eindrang, umhüllte sie mit einer Lichtflut. was sie umgab; it Fernando pallido e fremente indietreggiò come fa un viaggiatore alla vista di un serpente, e urtando nella cassa vi ricadde a sedere. Edmondo e Mercedes erano tra le braccia l'una dell'altro. Il sole ardente di Marsiglia che penetrava per l'apertura della porta, li inondava di un torrente di luce. es Fernando, lívido y furioso, retrocedió como un caminante al ver una serpiente, cayendo anonadado sobre una silla, mientras que Edmundo y Mercedes se abrazaban. El ardiente sol de Marsella penetrando a través de la puerta, los inundaba de sus dorados reflejos. pt Fernand, pálido e fremente, recuou como um viajante à vista de uma serpente e foi de encontro à cadeira, na qual caiu sentado. Edmond e Mercedes estavam nos braços um do outro. O sol ardente de Marselha, que penetrava através da abertura da porta, inundava-os de uma torrente de luz. ------------------------ ro La început ei nu văzură nimic din ce-i înconjura. O fericire imensă îi izola de lume şi nu-şi vorbeau decât prin cuvinte întretăiate, care sunt elanurile unei bucurii aşa de vii, încât ele par expresia durerii. en At first they saw nothing around them. Their intense happiness isolated them from all the rest of the world, and they only spoke in broken words, which are the tokens of a joy so extreme that they seem rather the expression of sorrow. fr D’abord ils ne virent rien de ce qui les entourait. Un immense bonheur les isolait du monde, et ils ne parlaient que par ces mots entrecoupés qui sont les élans d’une joie si vive qu’ils semblent l’expression de la douleur. de In den ersten Augenblicken sahen sie nichts von dem, ein unendliches Glücksgefühl trennte sie von der Welt, und sie sprachen zueinander nur in jenen abgerissenen Worten, die der Ausdruck einer unendlichen Freude sind und fast den Äußerungen des Schmerzes gleichen. it Sulle prime non videro niente di ciò che li circondava, una felicità immensa li isolava da questo mondo; non si parlavano che con quelle parole tronche che sono lo slancio della più viva gioia, e sembrano accostarsi all'espressione del dolore. es Nada veían en torno suyo: una inmensa felicidad los separaba del mundo y solamente pronunciaban palabras entrecortadas que revelaban la alegría de su corazón. pt De início não viram nada do que os rodeava; uma felicidade imensa isolava-os do mundo e só dirigiam um ao outro frases entrecortadas, impulsos de uma alegria tão viva que chegavam a parecer expressões de dor. ------------------------ ro Deodată Edmond zări figura mohorâtă a lui Fernand care se profila în umbră, palidă şi ameninţătoare. Printr-o mişcare de care nu-şi dădu seama, tânărul catalan ţinea mâna pe cuţitul trecut prin cordon. en Suddenly Edmond saw the gloomy, pale, and threatening countenance of Fernand, as it was defined in the shadow. By a movement for which he could scarcely account to himself, the young Catalan placed his hand on the knife at his belt. fr Tout à coup Edmond aperçut la figure sombre de Fernand, qui se dessinait dans l’ombre, pâle et menaçante ; par un mouvement dont il ne se rendit pas compte lui-même, le jeune Catalan tenait la main sur le couteau passé à sa ceinture. de Plötzlich gewahrte Edmond das finstere Gesicht Ferdinands, das ihm bleich und drohend aus dem Schatten entgegenstarrte; mit einer Bewegung, von der er sich selbst keine Rechenschaft gab, faßte der junge Katalonier mit der Hand nach dem Messer in seinem Gürtel. it Ad un tratto Edmondo si accorse della figura cupa di Fernando nell'ombra, pallida e minacciosa; per un movimento, di cui egli stesso non si sarebbe forse data ragione, il catalano teneva la mano sul coltello posto alla cintura. es De pronto Edmundo vislumbró la cara sombría de Fernando, que se dibujaba en la sombra, pálida y amenazadora, y quizá, sin que él mismo comprendiese la razón, el joven catalán tenía apoyada la mano sobre el cuchillo que llevaba en la cintura. pt Mas de súbito Edmond descobriu a silhueta escura de Fernand, que se recortava na sombra, pálida e ameaçadora. Num gesto de que ele próprio não tinha consciência, o jovem catalão pousava a mão na faca que trazia à cintura. ------------------------ ro — A, iartă-mă, spuse Dantès încruntând la rându-i sprâncenele, nu băgasem de seamă că suntem trei. Apoi, întorcându-se spre Mercédès: — Cine e domnul? întrebă el. en "Ah, your pardon," said Dantes, frowning in his turn; "I did not perceive that there were three of us." Then, turning to Mercedes, he inquired, "Who is this gentleman?" fr — Ah ! pardon, dit Dantès en fronçant le sourcil à son tour, je n’avais pas remarqué que nous étions trois. Puis, se tournant vers Mercédès : — Qui est Monsieur ? demanda-t-il. de »Oh«, sagte Dantès, seinerseits die Stirn runzelnd, »ich hatte nicht bemerkt, daß wir zu dreien sind.« Dann sich an Mercedes wendend, fragte er: »Wer ist der Herr?« it "Scusate" disse Dantès, inarcando a sua volta le sopracciglia, "non avevo notato che eravamo in tre." Poi volgendosi a Mercedes domandò: "Chi è questo signore?" es -¡Ah! -dijo Edmundo frunciendo las cejas a su vez-; no había reparado en que somos tres. Volviéndose en seguida a Mercedes: -¿Quién es ese hombre? -le preguntó. pt - Ah, perdão! - exclamou Dantés, franzindo por sua vez o sobrolho. - Não tinha notado que éramos três. Depois, virando-se para Mercedes, perguntou: - Quem é este senhor? ------------------------ ro — Domnul va fi cel mai bun prieten al tău, Dantès, căci e prietenul, vărul, fratele meu: este Fernand, adică omul pe care, după tine, Edmond, îl iubesc cel mai mult. Nu-l recunoşti? en "One who will be your best friend, Dantes, for he is my friend, my cousin, my brother; it is Fernand—the man whom, after you, Edmond, I love the best in the world. Do you not remember him?" fr — Monsieur sera votre meilleur ami, Dantès, car c’est mon ami à moi, c’est mon cousin, c’est mon frère ; c’est Fernand ; c’est-à-dire l’homme qu’après vous, Edmond, j’aime le plus au monde ; ne le reconnaissez-vous pas ? de »Der Herr wird dein bester Freund sein, Dantès, denn er ist mein Freund; es ist mein Vetter, mein Bruder, es ist Ferdinand, das heißt, derjenige Mann, den ich nach dir, Edmond, auf der Welt am meisten liebe. Erkennst du ihn nicht wieder?« it "Sarà il vostro migliore amico, giacché è il mio; è mio cugino e mio germano; è Fernando, l'uomo, che dopo voi, Edmondo, amo di più su questa terra." es -Un hombre que será de aquí en adelante tu mejor amigo, Dantés, porque lo es mío, es mi primo, mi hermano Fernando, es decir, el hombre a quien después de ti amo más en la tierra. pt - Este senhor será o teu melhor amigo, Dantés, porque é meu amigo, meu primo, meu irmão. É Fernand, isto é, o homem que depois de ti, Edmond, mais amo no mundo. Não o reconhece? ------------------------ ro — A, ba da! spuse Edmond. Şi, fără s-o lase pe Mercédès, a cărei mână strânsă o ţinea într-a sa, întinse cu o mişcare de prietenie mâna cealaltă catalanului. Dar, departe de a răspunde gestului prietenos, Fernand rămase mut şi neclintit ca o statuie. en "Yes!" said Dantes, and without relinquishing Mercedes hand clasped in one of his own, he extended the other to the Catalan with a cordial air. But Fernand, instead of responding to this amiable gesture, remained mute and trembling. fr — Ah ! si fait, dit Edmond ; et, sans abandonner Mercédès dont il tenait la main serrée dans une des siennes, il tendit avec un mouvement de cordialité son autre main au Catalan. Mais Fernand, loin de répondre à ce geste amical, resta muet et immobile comme une statue. de »O doch«, entgegnete Edmond, und ohne Mercedes loszulassen, deren Hand er fest in der seinigen hielt, reichte er mit einer herzlichen Bewegung die andere Hand dem Katalonier. Aber Ferdinand blieb stumm und unbeweglich wie eine Bildsäule. it Edmondo, senza abbandonare Mercedes di cui teneva una mano, stese, con un movimento di cordialità, l'altra mano al catalano. Ma Fernando invece di corrispondere al gesto amichevole, restò muto ed immobile come una statua. es -Está bien -respondió Edmundo. Y sin soltar a Mercedes, cuyas manos estrechaba con la izquierda, presentó con un movimiento cordialísimo la diestra al catalán. Pero lejos de responder Fernando a este ademán amistoso, permaneció mudo a inmóvil como una estatua. pt - Ah, com certeza! - respondeu Edmond. E sem largar Mercedes, cuja mão apertava numa das suas, estendeu num gesto de cordialidade a outra ao catalão. Mas, em vez de corresponder a esse gesto amistoso, Fernand ficou mudo e imóvel como uma estátua. ------------------------ ro Edmond îşi plimbă privirea cercetătoare de la Mercédès, tulburată şi tremurândă, la Fernand, sumbru şi ameninţător. Privirea îl lămuri pe deplin. Furia i se urcă la frunte. en Edmond then cast his eyes scrutinizingly at the agitated and embarrassed Mercedes, and then again on the gloomy and menacing Fernand. This look told him all, and his anger waxed hot. fr Alors Edmond promena son regard investigateur de Mercédès, émue et tremblante, à Fernand, sombre et menaçant. Ce seul regard lui apprit tout. La colère monta à son front. de Da ließ Edmond seinen forschenden Blick von der bewegten und zitternden Mercedes auf den finsteren und drohenden Ferdinand gleiten. Der Zorn stieg ihm zu Kopfe. it Allora Edmondo portò il suo sguardo scrutatore da Mercedes, commossa e tremante, a Fernando cupo e minaccioso. Questo solo sguardo gli fece tutto comprendere. La collera salì alla sua fronte. es Entonces dirigió Edmundo miradas interrogadoras a Mercedes, que estaba temblando, y al sombrío y amenazador catalán alternativamente. Estas miradas le revelaron todo el misterio, y la cólera se apoderó de su corazón. pt Então, Edmond passeou o seu olhar investigador de Mercedes, comovida e trêmula, para Fernand, sombrio e ameaçador. Esse simples olhar revelou-lhe tudo. A cólera subiu-lhe à cabeça. ------------------------ ro — Nu ştiam că vin cu atâta grabă la tine, Mercédès, ca să găsesc aici un duşman. — Un duşman? exclamă Mercédès aruncând o privire furioasă vărului ei; un duşman la mine, Edmond? Dacă aş crede asta te-aş lua de braţ şi aş pleca la Marsilia, părăsind pentru totdeauna casa aceasta. Ochii lui Fernand aruncară un fulger. en "I did not know, when I came with such haste to you, that I was to meet an enemy here." "An enemy!" cried Mercedes, with an angry look at her cousin. "An enemy in my house, do you say, Edmond! If I believed that, I would place my arm under yours and go with you to Marseilles, leaving the house to return to it no more." Fernand's eye darted lightning. fr — Je ne savais pas venir avec tant de hâte chez vous, Mercédès, pour y trouver un ennemi. — Un ennemi ! s’écria Mercédès avec un regard de courroux à l’adresse de son cousin ; un ennemi chez moi, dis-tu, Edmond ! Si je croyais cela, je te prendrais sous le bras et je m’en irais à Marseille, quittant la maison pour n’y plus jamais rentrer. L’œil de Fernand lança un éclair. de »Das wußte ich nicht, als ich zu dir eilte, Mercedes, daß ich einen Feind hier finden würde.« »Einen Feind!« rief Mercedes mit einem Blick des Zornes auf ihren Vetter; »einen Feind, sagst du, bei mir, Edmond! Wenn ich das glaubte, würde ich dich beim Arm nehmen und mit dir nach Marseille gehen, um dieses Haus nie wieder zu betreten.« Das Auge Ferdinands blitzte. it "Non sarei venuto con tanta fretta da voi, Mercedes, se avessi saputo di ritrovarvi un nemico." "Un nemico!" esclamò Mercedes con uno sguardo corrucciato rivolto al cugino. "Un nemico presso di me, tu dici, Edmondo? Se lo credessi, ti darei subito il mio braccio e me ne andrei a Marsiglia, abbandonando questa casa per non riporvi mai più il piede." L'occhio di Fernando ebbe un lampo. es -Al darme tanta prisa en venir a vuestra casa, no creía encontrar en ella un enemigo. -¡Un enemigo! -exclamó Mercedes dirigiendo una mirada de odio a su primo-; ¿un enemigo en mi casa? A ser cierto, yo te cogería del brazo y me iría a Marsella, abandonando esta casa para no volver a pisar sus umbrales. La mirada de Fernando centelleó. pt - Não teria vindo com tanta pressa a tua casa, Mercedes, se soubesse que encontrava nela um inimigo. - Um inimigo! - exclamou Mercedes, dirigindo um olhar irado ao primo. - Um inimigo em minha casa, você diz, Edmond? Se acreditasse nisso, te daria o braço e iria contigo para Marselha, deixaria esta casa para nunca mais voltar. Os olhos de Fernand relampejaram. ------------------------ ro — Iar dacă ţi s-ar întâmpla o nenorocire, dragul meu Edmond, continuă ea cu calmul netulburat care-i dovedea lui Fernand că fata citise până în străfundul cugetului lui sinistru, dacă ţi s-ar întâmpla o nenorocire, m-aş urca pe Morgion şi m-aş arunca peste stânci cu capul înainte. Fernand deveni nespus de palid. — Dar te-ai înşelat, Edmond, urmă ea, nu ai nici un duşman aici. Nu e decât Fernand, fratele meu, care-ţi va strânge mâna ca unui prieten devotat. en "And should any misfortune occur to you, dear Edmond," she continued with the same calmness which proved to Fernand that the young girl had read the very innermost depths of his sinister thought, "if misfortune should occur to you, I would ascend the highest point of the Cape de Morgion and cast myself headlong from it." Fernand became deadly pale. "But you are deceived, Edmond," she continued. "You have no enemy here—there is no one but Fernand, my brother, who will grasp your hand as a devoted friend." fr — Et s’il t’arrivait malheur, mon Edmond, continua-t-elle avec ce même flegme implacable qui prouvait à Fernand que la jeune fille avait lu jusqu’au plus profond de sa sinistre pensée, s’il t’arrivait malheur, je monterais sur le cap de Morgion, et je me jetterais sur les rochers la tête la première. Fernand devint affreusement pâle. — Mais tu t’es trompé, Edmond, poursuivit-elle, tu n’as point d’ennemi ici ; il n’y a que Fernand, mon frère, qui va te serrer la main comme à un ami dévoué. de »Und wenn dir ein Unglück zustieße, mein Edmond«, fuhr sie fort und zeigte damit ihrem Vetter, daß sie seine finsteren Gedanken erraten hatte, »würde ich auf das Kap Morgion steigen und mich mit dem Kopf voran auf die Felsen stürzen.« Ferdinand erblaßte. »Aber du täuschst dich, Edmond«, sprach sie weiter, »du hast hier keinen Feind; hier ist nur Ferdinand, mein Bruder, der dir die Hand drücken wird wie einem guten Freunde.« it "Se ti accadesse una disgrazia, mio Edmondo" continuò lei col medesimo implacabile sangue freddo, che provava a Fernando che la ragazza aveva saputo leggere fin nel profondo dei suoi sinistri pensieri, "se ti accadesse qualche disgrazia, salirei sul capo di Morgiou e mi getterei sugli scogli con la testa in avanti." Fernando divenne spaventosamente pallido. "Ma tu t'inganni, Edmondo" continuò ancora, "tu qui non hai nemici: qui non c'è che Fernando, mio fratello, che ti stringerà la mano come ad un amico, di cuore." es -Y si te sucediese alguna desgracia, Edmundo mío -continuó con aquella calma implacable que daba a conocer a Fernando cuán bien leía en su siniestra mente-, si te aconteciese alguna desgracia, treparía al cabo del Morgión para arrojarme de cabeza contra las rocas. Fernando se puso lívido. pt - E se te acontecesse alguma desgraça, meu Edmond - continuou a jovem, com a mesma fleuma implacável que provava a Fernand que lera até ao mais fundo do seu sinistro pensamento-, se te acontecesse alguma desgraça subiria ao cabo de Morgion e me atiraria de cabeça nos rochedos. Fernand empalideceu horrivelmente. - Mas está enganado, Edmond - prosseguiu --, não tem nenhum inimigo aqui. Só Fernand, o meu irmão, que vai apertar a sua mão como a um amigo dedicado. ------------------------ ro Şi rostind aceste cuvinte, fata îşi aţinti chipul poruncitor asupra catalanului care, fascinat parcă de privirea ei, se apropie pe îndelete de Edmond şi îi întinse mâna. Ura lui, asemeni unui val neputincios, deşi furios, se zdrobise în faţa autorităţii pe care femeia o exercita asupră-i. en And at these words the young girl fixed her imperious look on the Catalan, who, as if fascinated by it, came slowly towards Edmond, and offered him his hand. His hatred, like a powerless though furious wave, was broken against the strong ascendancy which Mercedes exercised over him. fr Et à ces mots la jeune fille fixa son visage impérieux sur le Catalan, qui, comme s’il eût été fasciné par ce regard, s’approcha lentement d’Edmond et lui tendit la main. Sa haine, pareille à une vague impuissante, quoique furieuse, venait se briser contre l’ascendant que cette femme exerçait sur lui. de Und bei diesen Worten richtete das junge Mädchen ihren gebietenden Blick auf den Katalonier, der sich, als ob er unter einem Zauber stände, langsam Edmond näherte und ihm die Hand reichte. Sein Haß hatte sich an der Gewalt, die dieses Mädchen über ihn hatte, gebrochen wie eine Welle am Gestade. it A queste parole la ragazza fissò il suo sguardo imperioso sul catalano, il quale, come se fosse stato affascinato da questo sguardo, si accostò lentamente a Edmondo, e gli stese la mano. Il suo odio, pari ad un flutto impotente quantunque furioso, veniva ad infrangersi contro l'ascendente che questa donna esercitava su lui. es -Pero te engañas, Edmundo -prosiguió Mercedes-. Aquí no hay enemigo alguno, sino mi primo Fernando, que va a darte la mano como a su más íntimo amigo. Y la joven fijó, al decir estas palabras, su imperiosa mirada en el catalán, quien, como fascinado por ella, se acercó lentamente a Edmundo y le tendió la mano. Su odio desaparecía ante el ascendiente de Mercedes. pt Proferidas estas palavras, a jovem fixou o seu olhar imperioso no catalão que, como que fascinado por esse olhar, se aproximou lentamente de Edmond e lhe estendeu a mão. O seu ódio, semelhante a uma vaga impotente, embora furiosa, quebravase contra o ascendente que aquela mulher exercia sobre ele. ------------------------ ro Dar, de îndată ce atinse mâna lui Edmond, îşi dădu seama că a făcut tot ce putea să facă, şi se năpusti afară. — Oh, exclamă el, alergând ca un smintit cu mâinile la frunte, oh, cine o să mă scape de omul ăsta? Vai de mine, vai de mine... en Scarcely, however, had he touched Edmond's hand than he felt he had done all he could do, and rushed hastily out of the house. "Oh," he exclaimed, running furiously and tearing his hair—"Oh, who will deliver me from this man? Wretched—wretched that I am!" fr Mais à peine eut-il touché la main d’Edmond, qu’il sentit qu’il avait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, et qu’il s’élança hors de la maison. — Oh ! s’écriait-il en courant comme un insensé et en noyant ses mains dans ses cheveux, oh ! qui me délivrera donc de cet homme ? Malheur à moi ! malheur à moi ! de Aber kaum hatte er die Hand Edmonds berührt, so fühlte er, daß er das Äußerste getan hatte, was er zu tun vermochte, und er stürzte aus dem Hause. »Oh«, rief er, wie ein Wahnsinniger laufend und sein Haar zerwühlend, »wer wird mich von diesem Menschen befreien? Oh, ich Unglücklicher!« it Ma appena ebbe toccata la mano di Edmondo, sentì di aver fatto tutto ciò che poteva, e, slanciandosi fuori della capanna correndo come un insensato e intrecciandosi le mani nei capelli esclamava: "Oh, chi mi libererà da quest'uomo? Me infelice! Me infelice!" es Pero apenas hubo tocado la mano de Edmundo, conoció que había ya hecho todo lo que podía hacer, y se lanzó fuera de la casa. -¡Oh! -exclamaba corriendo como un insensato, y mesándose los cabellos-. ¡Oh! ¿Quién me librará de ese hombre? ¡Desgraciado de mí! pt Mas assim que tocou na mão de Edmond, que sentiu que fizera tudo o que podia fazer, correu para fora de casa. - Oh! - gritava correndo como um insensato e metendo os dedos nos cabelos. - Oh, quem me livrasse deste homem! Que infelicidade a minha! Que infelicidade a minha! ------------------------ ro — Hei, catalanule, hei, Fernand, încotro alergi? se auzi o voce. Tânărul se opri brusc, privi în juru-i şi-l zări pe Caderousse aşezat la masă cu Danglars, sub un umbrar de frunze. en "Hallo, Catalan! Hallo, Fernand! where are you running to?" exclaimed a voice. The young man stopped suddenly, looked around him, and perceived Caderousse sitting at table with Danglars, under an arbor. fr — Eh, le Catalan ! eh, Fernand ! où cours-tu ? dit une voix. Le jeune homme s’arrêta tout court, regarda autour de lui, et aperçut Caderousse attablé avec Danglars sous un berceau de feuillage. de »He, Katalonier! He, Ferdinand! wohin willst du?« rief eine Stimme. Der junge Mann blieb plötzlich stehn, blickte sich um und sah Caderousse mit Danglars in einer Laube am Tisch sitzen. it "Ehi, catalano! Ehi, Fernando, dove corri?" disse una voce. Il giovane si arresta ad un tratto, guarda attorno a sé e riconosce Caderousse seduto a tavola con Danglars sotto un pergolato di foglie di vite. es -¡Eh!, catalán, ¡eh! ¡Fernando! ¿Adónde vas? -dijo una voz. El joven se detuvo para mirar en torno y vio a Caderousse sentado con Danglars bajo el emparrado. pt - Eh, catalão! Eh, Fernand! Aonde vai correndo assim? -perguntou uma voz. O rapaz parou de repente, olhou à sua volta e viu Caderousse sentado a uma mesa com Danglars, debaixo de uma latada de folhagem. ------------------------ ro — Hei, rosti Caderousse, de ce nu vii încoa? Eşti aşa de zorit încât n-ai timp să spui bună-ziua prietenilor? — Mai cu seamă că ei au o sticlă aproape plină în faţa lor, adăugă Danglars. en "Well", said Caderousse, "why don't you come? Are you really in such a hurry that you have no time to pass the time of day with your friends?" "Particularly when they have still a full bottle before them," added Danglars. fr — Eh ! dit Caderousse, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Es-tu donc si pressé que tu n’aies pas le temps de dire bonjour aux amis ? — Surtout quand ils ont encore une bouteille presque pleine devant eux, ajouta Danglars. de »Heda!« sagte Caderousse, »warum kommst du nicht? Hast du es so eilig, daß du keine Zeit hast, Freunden guten Tag zu sagen?« »Besonders wenn sie noch eine fast volle Flasche vor sich haben«, fügte Danglars hinzu. it "Ehi!" disse Caderousse. "Perché non vieni qui? Hai dunque tanta fretta da non avere il tempo di dire buon giorno agli amici?" "Particolarmente quando hanno ancora una bottiglia quasi piena davanti..." soggiunse Danglars. es -¡Eh! -le dijo Caderousse-. ¿Por qué no te acercas? ¿Tanta prisa tienes que no te queda tiempo para dar los buenos días a tus amigos? -Especialmente cuando tienen delante una botella casi llena -añadió Danglars. pt - Eh! - insistiu Caderousse. - Por que não se aproxima? Está assim com tanta pressa que nem tem tempo de cumprimentar os amigos? - Sobretudo quando têm ainda uma garrafa quase cheia diante de si - acrescentou Danglars. ------------------------ ro Fernand îi privi pe cei doi cu o figură năucă şi nu răspunse nimic. — Pare plouat, spuse Danglars făcându-i semn cu genunchiul lui Caderousse. Nu cumva ne-am înşelat şi, împotriva aşteptărilor, Dantès o să triumfe? en Fernand looked at them both with a stupefied air, but did not say a word. "He seems besotted," said Danglars, pushing Caderousse with his knee. "Are we mistaken, and is Dantes triumphant in spite of all we have believed?" fr Fernand regarda les deux hommes d’un air hébété, et ne répondit rien. — Il semble tout penaud, dit Danglars poussant du genou Caderousse ; est-ce que nous nous serions trompés, et qu’au contraire de ce que nous avions prévu, Dantès triompherait ? de Ferdinand sah die beiden mit verstörtem Ausdruck an und erwiderte nichts. »Er scheint ganz außer sich zu sein«, bemerkte Danglars, indem er Caderousse mit dem Knie anstieß. »Sollten wir uns getäuscht haben und Dantès doch triumphieren?« it Fernando guardò quei due uomini con occhi assentì e non rispose nulla. "Sembra proprio stordito" disse Danglars, urtando il ginocchio di Caderousse. "Possibile che ci siamo sbagliati, e che Dantès trionfi in barba a quanto previsto?" es Fernando miró a los dos hombres como atontado y sin responderles. -Afligido parece -dijo Danglars tocando a Caderousse con la rodilla-. ¿Nos habremos engañado, y se saldrá Dantés con su tema contra todas nuestras previsiones? pt Fernand olhou os dois homens com ar aparvalhado e não disse nada. - Parece muito excitado - observou Danglars, tocando com o joelho em Caderousse. - Não nos teremos enganado e, ao contrário do que prevíamos, ter sido Dantés; quem levou a melhor? ------------------------ ro — Hei, trebuie să vedem, spuse Caderousse. Şi întorcându-se spre tânăr: — Ascultă, catalanule, te hotărăşti? întrebă el. en "Why, we must inquire into that," was Caderousse's reply; and turning towards the young man, said, "Well, Catalan, can't you make up your mind?" fr — Dame ! il faut voir, dit Caderousse ; et se retournant vers le jeune homme : Eh bien ! voyons, le Catalan, te décides-tu ? dit-il. de »Na, das muß sich zeigen«, entgegnete Caderousse und wandte sich wieder an den jungen Mann: »Nun, Katalonier, willst du kommen?« it "Diavolo, è da vedersi!" disse Caderousse. E volgendosi verso il catalano: "Ebbene, ti decidi?" es -¡Diantre! Es preciso averiguar esto -contestó Caderousse; y volviéndose hacia el joven le gritó-: Catalán, ¿te decides? pt - Demônio, temos de tirar isso a limpo! - disse Caderousse. E virando-se para o rapaz: - Então, catalão, decide ou não? ------------------------ ro Fernand îşi şterse sudoarea care-i şiroia de pe frunte şi intră agale sub umbrarul al cărui frunziş îi calmă parcă întrucâtva simţurile şi a cărui răcoare făcu bine trupului său istovit. — Bună ziua, glăsui el. M-aţi chemat, nu-i aşa? en Fernand wiped away the perspiration steaming from his brow, and slowly entered the arbor, whose shade seemed to restore somewhat of calmness to his senses, and whose coolness somewhat of refreshment to his exhausted body. "Good-day," said he. "You called me, didn't you?" fr Fernand essuya la sueur qui ruisselait de son front et entra lentement sous la tonnelle, dont l’ombrage sembla rendre un peu de calme à ses sens et la fraîcheur un peu de bien-être à son corps épuisé. — Bonjour, dit-il, vous m’avez appelé, n’est-ce pas ? de Ferdinand wischte sich den Schweiß, der ihm von der Stirn rann, und trat langsam unter die Laube, deren Schatten und Frische ihn etwas zu beruhigen schienen. »Guten Tag«, sagte er, »habt ihr mich gerufen?« it Fernando asciugò il sudore che gli grondava dalla fronte, entrò lentamente sotto il pergolato, l'ombra sembrava rendere un po' di calma ai suoi sensi, e la freschezza un poco di sollievo al corpo spossato. "Buon giorno" disse. "Mi avete chiamato, non è vero?" es Fernando enjugóse el sudor que corría por su frente, y entró a paso lento bajo el emparrado, cuya sombra puso un tanto de calma en sus sentidos, y la frescura, vigor en sus cansados miembros. -Buenos días: me habéis llamado, ¿verdad? pt Fernand enxugou o suor que lhe escorria da testa e entrou lentamente debaixo da latada, cuja sombra pareceu restituir-lhe um pouco de calma aos sentidos e a frescura um pouco de bem-estar ao corpo exausto. - Bom dia - cumprimentou. - Chamaram-me, não chamaram? ------------------------ ro Şi mai mult căzu decât se aşeză pe unul din scaunele din jurul mesei. — Te-am chemat pentru că alergai ca un nebun şi mi-a fost frică să nu te arunci în mare, spuse râzând Caderousse. Ce dracu, omul are prieteni nu numai pentru a le oferi un pahar cu vin, dar şi să-i împiedice să bea trei-patru ocale de apă. Fernand scoase un geamăt, care semăna cu un hohot de plâns şi lăsă capul să-i cadă pe pumnii încrucişaţi pe masă. en And he fell, rather than sat down, on one of the seats which surrounded the table. "I called you because you were running like a madman, and I was afraid you would throw yourself into the sea," said Caderousse, laughing. "Why, when a man has friends, they are not only to offer him a glass of wine, but, moreover, to prevent his swallowing three or four pints of water unnecessarily!" Fernand gave a groan, which resembled a sob, and dropped his head into his hands, his elbows leaning on the table. fr Et il tomba plutôt qu’il ne s’assit sur un des sièges qui entouraient la table. — Je t’ai appelé parce que tu courais comme un fou, et que j’ai eu peur que tu n’allasses te jeter à la mer, dit en riant Caderousse. Que diable, quand on a des amis, c’est non seulement pour leur offrir un verre de vin, mais encore pour les empêcher de boire trois ou quatre pintes d’eau. Fernand poussa un gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses deux poignets posés en croix sur la table. de Und er fiel mehr, als daß er sich setzte, auf eine der Bänke, welche den Tisch umgaben. »Ich habe dich angerufen, weil du wie ein Besessener ranntest und ich Angst hatte, daß du dich ins Meer stürzen wolltest«, erwiderte Caderousse lachend. »Teufel auch, man hat seine Freunde nicht nur, um ihnen ein Glas Wein anzubieten, sondern auch, um sie zu hindern, ein Dutzend Liter Wasser zu schlucken.« Ferdinand stieß ein Stöhnen aus, das einem Schluchzen glich, und ließ den Kopf auf seine auf den Tisch gelegten Hände sinken. it E fu piuttosto un cadere che il sedersi sopra una delle panche attorno alla tavola. "Ti ho chiamato perché correvi come un pazzo, e perché ho avuto paura che andassi a gettarti in mare" disse ridendo Caderousse. "Che diavolo! Quando uno ha degli amici, non è soltanto per offrir loro un bicchiere di vino, ma anche per impedirgli di andare a bere tre o quattro pinte d'acqua." Fernando mandò un gemito che sembrava un singulto, e lasciò cadere la testa sopra i due pugni incrociati sulla tavola. es -dijo desplomándose sobre uno de los bancos que rodeaban la mesa. -Corrías como loco, y temí que te arrojases al mar -respondió Caderousse riendo-. ¡Qué demonio! A los amigos no solamente se les debe ofrecer un vaso de vino, sino también impedirles que se beban tres o cuatro vasos de agua. Fernando exhaló un suspiro que pareció un sollozo, y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. pt E mais caiu do que se sentou numa das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa. - Chamei porque corria como um louco e porque receei que fosse se atirar ao mar - redargüiu Caderousse, rindo. - Que diabo, os amigos não são só para oferecer um copo de vinho, são também para nos impedir de beber três ou quatro litros de água! Fernand soltou um gemido que mais pareceu um soluço e deixou cair a cabeça nos braços pousados em cruz em cima da mesa. ------------------------ ro — Ascultă, Fernand, vrei să-ţi spun ceva? reluă Caderousse, începând conversaţia cu brutalitatea grosolană a oamenilor de rând, care uită, din cauza curiozităţii, de orice diplomaţie; ai aerul unui amant plouat. Şi-şi însoţi gluma cu un hohot de râs. en "Well, Fernand, I must say," said Caderousse, beginning the conversation, with that brutality of the common people in which curiosity destroys all diplomacy, "you look uncommonly like a rejected lover;" and he burst into a hoarse laugh. fr — Eh bien ! veux-tu que je te dise, Fernand, reprit Caderousse, entamant l’entretien avec cette brutalité grossière des gens du peuple auxquels la curiosité fait oublier toute diplomatie ; eh bien ! tu as l’air d’un amant déconfit ! Et il accompagna cette plaisanterie d’un gros rire. de »Na, soll ich dir was sagen, Ferdinand«, nahm Caderousse wieder das Wort, »du siehst aus wie ein aus dem Felde geschlagener Liebhaber.« Und er begleitete diesen Scherz mit einem lauten Lachen. it "Ebbene! Vuoi che lo dica io, Fernando" riprese Caderousse intavolando la conversazione con quella villana brutalità della gente del popolo, alla quale la curiosità fa dimenticare ogni specie di diplomazia. "Hai l'aria di un amante sconfitto." E accompagnò questo scherzo con una forte risata. es -¡Hum! ¿Quieres que te hable con franqueza, Fernando? -dijo Caderousse, entablando la conversación con esa brutalidad grosera de la gente del pueblo, que con la curiosidad olvidan toda clase de diplomacia-, pues tienes todo el aire de un amante desdeñado. Y acompañó esta broma con una estrepitosa carcajada. pt - Se quer que te diga, Fernand - prosseguiu Caderousse, encetando a conversa com a brutalidade grosseira da gente do povo, a quem a curiosidade faz esquecer toda a diplomacia --, tem o ar de um amante derrotado! E sublinhou o gracejo com uma grande gargalhada. ------------------------ ro — Eh, răspunse Danglars, un flăcău ca el nu poate să fie nenorocit în dragoste. Caderousse, tu îţi baţi joc. — Ba nu, glăsui acesta. Ascultă-l cum oftează. Haide, haide, Fernand, spuse Caderousse, ridică-ţi nasul şi răspunde-ne. Nu e frumos să nu răspunzi unor prieteni care te întreabă de sănătate. en "Bah!" said Danglars, "a lad of his make was not born to be unhappy in love. You are laughing at him, Caderousse." "No," he replied, "only hark how he sighs! Come, come, Fernand," said Caderousse, "hold up your head, and answer us. It's not polite not to reply to friends who ask news of your health." fr — Bah ! répondit Danglars, un garçon taillé comme celui-là n’est pas fait pour être malheureux en amour, tu te moques, Caderousse. — Non pas, reprit celui-ci ; écoute plutôt comme il soupire. Allons, allons, Fernand, dit Caderousse, lève le nez et réponds-nous : ce n’est pas aimable de ne pas répondre aux amis qui nous demandent des nouvelles de notre santé. de »Pah«, erwiderte Danglars, »ein Bursche, der so aussieht, ist nicht danach gemacht, um unglücklich in der Liebe zu sein. Du spaßest, Caderousse.« »Nein«, entgegnete dieser, »höre doch, wie er seufzt. Nun, Ferdinand, die Nase in die Höh’ und antworte uns. Es ist nicht liebenswürdig, Freunden, die sich nach unserem Befinden erkundigen, nichts zu antworten.« it "Baie" intervenne Danglars, "un giovanotto della forza di costui non è fatto per essere disgraziato in amore; tu ti burli di lui, Caderousse." "Niente affatto" riprese questi. "Non senti come sospira? Coraggio, Fernando" disse Caderousse, "alza in alto il naso e rispondi. Non è cortese non rispondere agli amici che domandano come va la salute." es -¡Bah! -replicó Danglars-; un muchacho como éste no ha nacido para ser desgraciado en amores: tú te burlas, Caderousse. -No-replicó éste-, fíjate, ¡qué suspiros!... Vamos, vamos, Fernando, levanta la cabeza y respóndenos. No está bien que calles a las preguntas de quien se interesa por tu salud. pt - Ora - interveio Danglars --, um rapaz dessa pinta não nasceu para ser infeliz no amor. Está brincando, Caderousse. - Estou? - perguntou este. - Pois escuta como ele suspira... Então, então, Fernand, levanta o nariz e responde-nos. Não é amável não responder aos amigos que nos perguntam como estamos de saúde. ------------------------ ro — Sănătatea mea este bună, spuse Fernand, încleştându-şi pumnii, dar fără să ridice capul. — Ei vezi, Danglars? declară Caderousse, făcând semn din ochi prietenului său, buba e asta: Fernand pe care îl vezi, şi care e un catalan de ispravă şi bun, unul dintre cei mai buni pescari ai Marsiliei, e îndrăgostit de o fată frumoasă cu numele de Mercédès. en "My health is well enough," said Fernand, clinching his hands without raising his head. "Ah, you see, Danglars," said Caderousse, winking at his friend, "this is how it is; Fernand, whom you see here, is a good and brave Catalan, one of the best fishermen in Marseilles, and he is in love with a very fine girl, named Mercedes; fr — Ma santé va bien, dit Fernand crispant ses poings, mais sans lever la tête. — Ah ! vois-tu, Danglars, dit Caderousse en faisant signe de l’œil à son ami, voici la chose : Fernand, que tu vois, et qui est un bon et brave Catalan, un des meilleurs pêcheurs de Marseille, est amoureux d’une belle fille qu’on appelle Mercédès ; de »Mein Befinden ist gut«, gab Ferdinand zurück, indem er die Fäuste ballte, aber ohne den Kopf zu erheben. »Ah, siehst du, Danglars«, meinte Caderousse, indem er seinem Freunde zuzwinkerte, »die Sache ist die: Unser guter Ferdinand, ein braver Katalonier und einer der besten Fischer von Marseille, ist in eine Schöne namens Mercedes verliebt; it "La mia salute va bene" disse Fernando serrando i pugni, ma senza alzar la testa. "Ah, vedi, Danglars" disse Caderousse, strizzando un occhio all'amico, "ecco qua come sta l'affare: Fernando, che vedi qui, e che è un buono e bravo catalano, uno dei migliori pescatori di Marsiglia, è innamorato di una bella ragazza che si chiama Mercedes, es -Estoy bien -murmuró Fernando apretando los puños, aunque sin levantar la cabeza. -¡Ah!, ya lo ves, Danglars -repuso Caderousse guiñando el ojo a su amigo-. Lo que pasa es esto: que Fernando, catalán valiente, como todos los catalanes, y uno de los mejores pescadores de Marsella, está enamorado de una linda muchacha llamada Mercedes; pt - A minha saúde vai bem - disse Fernand, crispando os punhos, mas sem levantar a cabeça. - Ah! Está vendo, Danglars? - disse Caderousse, piscando o olho ao amigo. - Fernand, que vê aqui e é um bom e digno catalão, um dos melhores pescadores de Marselha, está apaixonado por uma linda moça chamada Mercedes. ------------------------ ro Din nefericire însă, se pare că fata e îndrăgostită de secundul "Faraonului", iar pentru că "Faraonul" a intrat chiar astăzi în port, înţelegi... — Nu, nu înţeleg, spuse Danglars. — Bietul Fernand a fost trimis, desigur, la plimbare, continuă Caderousse. en but it appears, unfortunately, that the fine girl is in love with the mate of the Pharaon; and as the Pharaon arrived to-day—why, you understand!" "No; I do not understand," said Danglars. "Poor Fernand has been dismissed," continued Caderousse. fr mais malheureusement il paraît que la belle fille de son côté est amoureuse du second du Pharaon ; et, comme le Pharaon est entré aujourd’hui même dans le port, tu comprends ? — Non, je ne comprends pas, dit Danglars. — Le pauvre Fernand aura reçu son congé, continua Caderousse. de leider aber scheint die Schöne ihrerseits in den Ersten Offizier des ›Pharao‹ verliebt zu sein, und da der ›Pharao‹ heute in den Hafen eingelaufen ist … so verstehst du?« »Nein, ich verstehe nicht«, antwortete Danglars. »Der arme Ferdinand wird den Abschied bekommen haben«, fuhr Caderousse fort. it ma disgraziatamente sembra che la bella ragazza sia innamorata del secondo del Faraone, e siccome questo battello è entrato oggi stesso nel porto, tu capisci?..." "No, io non capisco niente" disse Danglars. "Il povero Fernando avrà ricevuto il suo congedo." es pero desgraciadamente, a lo que creo, la muchacha ama por su parte al segundo de El Faraón; y como El Faraón ha entrado hoy mismo en el puerto... ¿Me comprendes? -Que me muera, si lo entiendo -respondió Danglars: -El pobre Fernando habrá recibido el pasaporte. pt Mas, infelizmente, parece que a linda moça está, por sua vez, apaixonada pelo imediato do Pharaon. E como o pharaon entrou hoje mesmo no porto... compreende? - Não, não compreendo-respondeu Danglars. - O pobre Fernand deve ter sido posto com dono - concluiu Caderousse. ------------------------ ro — Ei, şi? spuse Fernand, ridicând capul şi privindu-l pe Caderousse ca unul care caută pe cine să-şi reverse furia. Mercédès nu depinde de nimeni, nu-i aşa, şi e liberă să iubească pe cine vrea... en "Well, and what then?" said Fernand, lifting up his head, and looking at Caderousse like a man who looks for some one on whom to vent his anger; "Mercedes is not accountable to any person, is she? Is she not free to love whomsoever she will?" fr — Eh bien ! après ? dit Fernand relevant la tête et regardant Caderousse en homme qui cherche quelqu’un sur qui faire tomber sa colère ; Mercédès ne dépend de personne n’est-ce pas ? et elle est bien libre d’aimer qui elle veut de »Nun, und?« fragte Ferdinand, den Kopf erhebend und Caderousse ansehend wie jemand, der einen sucht, an dem er seinen Zorn auslassen kann. »Mercedes hängt doch von niemand ab, nicht wahr? und es steht ihr frei, zu lieben, wen sie will.« it "Ebbene?" disse Fernando alzando la testa e guardando Caderousse come in cerca di qualcuno con cui sfogare la sua collera. "Mercedes non dipende da alcuno, non è vero? Dunque è libera di amare chi vuole." es -¡Y bien! ¿Qué más? -dijo Fernando levantando la cabeza y mirando a Caderousse como aquel que busca en quién descargar su cólera-. Mercedes no depende de nadie, ¿no es así? ¿No puede amar a quien se le antoje? pt - E depois? - interveio Fernand, levantando a cabeça e fitando Caderousse como um homem que procura alguém sobre quem descarregar a sua cólera. - Mercedes não depende de ninguém? É absolutamente livre para amar quem quiser. ------------------------ ro — A, dacă o iei aşa, spuse Caderousse, lucrul se schimbă. Eu te credeam un catalan; şi mi se spusese despre catalani că ei nu sunt oameni care să se lase înlăturaţi de un rival. Ba se spunea că, mai ales, Fernand e grozav în răzbunarea lui. en "Oh, if you take it in that sense," said Caderousse, "it is another thing. But I thought you were a Catalan, and they told me the Catalans were not men to allow themselves to be supplanted by a rival. It was even told me that Fernand, especially, was terrible in his vengeance." fr — Ah ! si tu le prends ainsi, dit Caderousse, c’est autre chose ! Moi je te croyais un Catalan ; et l’on m’avait dit que les Catalans n’étaient pas hommes à se laisser supplanter par un rival ; on avait même ajouté que Fernand surtout était terrible dans sa vengeance. de »Wenn du die Sache so nimmst«, entgegnete Caderousse, »so ist das was anderes! Ich hielt dich für einen Katalonier, und man hat mir gesagt, die Katalonier seien nicht die Leute, die sich durch einen Nebenbuhler aus dem Feld schlagen lassen; man hat sogar hinzugesetzt, der Ferdinand sei besonders schrecklich in seiner Rache.« it "Ah! Se tu la prendi così" disse Caderousse, "è un altro affare. Ti credevo un catalano, e mi era stato detto che i catalani non eran tali da lasciarsi soppiantare da un rivale, e mi si era fatto credere che particolarmente Fernando fosse un uomo terribile nella vendetta." es --¡Ah!, ¡si lo tomas de ese modo -dijo Caderousse-, eso es otra cosa! Yo te tenía por catalán. Me han dicho que los catalanes no son hombres para dejarse vencer por un rival, y también me han asegurado que Fernando, sobre todo, es temible en la venganza. pt - Ah, se encara o caso assim isso é outra coisa! - perguntou Caderousse. - Eo o julgava um catalão; e tinham me dito que os Catalães não eram homens que se deixassem suplantar por um rival. Disseram-me até que sobretudo você, Fernand, era terrível nas suas vinganças. ------------------------ ro Fernand zâmbi cu milă. — Un îndrăgostit nu e niciodată grozav, glăsui el. — Bietul băiat, reluă Danglars, prefăcându-se că-l deplânge pe tânăr din adâncul inimii. Ce vrei? Nu se aştepta să-l vadă pe Dantès înapoindu-se aşa, fără de veste. Cine ştie, îl credea poate mort sau necredincios. en Fernand smiled piteously. "A lover is never terrible," he said. "Poor fellow!" remarked Danglars, affecting to pity the young man from the bottom of his heart. "Why, you see, he did not expect to see Dantes return so suddenly—he thought he was dead, perhaps; or perchance faithless! fr Fernand sourit avec pitié. — Un amoureux n’est jamais terrible, dit-il. — Le pauvre garçon ! reprit Danglars feignant de plaindre le jeune homme du plus profond de son cœur. Que veux-tu ? Il ne s’attendait pas à voir revenir ainsi Dantès tout à coup ; il le croyait peut-être mort, infidèle, qui sait ! de Ferdinand lächelte mitleidig. »Ein Verliebter ist nie schrecklich«, sagte er. »Der arme Kerl!« nahm Danglars wieder das Wort, indem er sich stellte, als ob er den jungen Mann aus tiefstem Herzen beklagte. »Was willst du? Er war nicht darauf gefaßt, Dantès so plötzlich wiederkommen zu sehen; hielt ihn vielleicht für tot, untreu oder was weiß ich! it Fernando sorrise con un sorriso di pietà. "Un innamorato non è mai terribile" disse. "Povero ragazzo" riprese Danglars, fingendo di compiangerlo dal più profondo dell'anima, "che vuoi tu? Lui non si aspettava di vedere ritornare Dantès così presto. É forse infedele, o che so io? es -Un enamorado nunca es temible -repuso Fernando sonriendo. -¡Pobre muchacho! -replicó Danglars fingiendo compadecer al joven-. ¿Qué quieres? No esperaba, sin duda, que volviese Dantés tan pronto. Quizá le creería muerto, quizás infiel, ¡quién sabe! pt Fernand sorriu palidamente. - Um apaixonado nunca é terrível - observou. - Pobre rapaz! - disse Danglars, fingindo lamentar o jovem do mais fundo do coração. - Que quer, não esperava ver regressar assim Dantés, de repente. Talvez o julgasse morto, infiel, quem sabe! ------------------------ ro Lucrurile astea sunt cu atât mai dureroase, cu cât ne vin deodată. — A, nu, în orice caz, spuse Caderousse, care sorbea, vorbind, şi asupra căruia vinul tare de Malaga începea să-şi facă efectul, în orice caz Fernand nu e singurul pe care sosirea cu bine a lui Dantès îl supără. Nu e aşa, Danglars? en These things always come on us more severely when they come suddenly." "Ah, ma foi, under any circumstances," said Caderousse, who drank as he spoke, and on whom the fumes of the wine began to take effect,—"under any circumstances Fernand is not the only person put out by the fortunate arrival of Dantes; is he, Danglars?" fr Ces choses-là sont d’autant plus sensibles qu’elles nous arrivent tout à coup. — Ah ! ma foi, dans tous les cas, dit Caderousse qui buvait tout en parlant et sur lequel le vin fumeux de La Malgue commençait à faire son effet, dans tous les cas, Fernand n’est pas le seul que l’heureuse arrivée de Dantès contrarie ; n’est-ce pas, Danglars ? de Dergleichen Sachen treffen um so empfindlicher, als sie einem plötzlich über den Kopf kommen.« »Na, auf alle Fälle«, rief Caderousse, bei dem der Wein seine Wirkung auszuüben anfing, »auf alle Fälle ist Ferdinand nicht der einzige, dem die glückliche Ankunft Dantès’ in die Quere kommt; nicht wahr, Danglars?« it Queste cose sono tanto più sconvolgenti quanto più ci accadono ad un tratto, e all'impensata." "In fede mia" disse Caderousse che beveva parlando, e su cui il vino di Malaga cominciava a fare il suo effetto, es Esas cosas son tanto más sensibles cuanto que nos están sucediendo a cada paso. -Seguramente que no dices más que la verdad -respondió Caderousse, que bebía al compás que hablaba, y a quien el espumoso vino de Lamalgue comenzaba a hacer efecto-. Fernando no es el único que siente la llegada de Dantés, ¿no es así, Danglars? pt Essas coisas são tanto mais dolorosas quanto mais de surpresa nos acontecem. - Em todo o caso - insinuou Caderousse, que bebia enquanto falava e em quem o famoso vinho de La Malgue começava a produzir efeito --, em todo o caso, dou-lhes a minha palavra de que Fernand não é o único a quem a feliz chegada de Dantés contraria. Não é verdade, Danglars? ------------------------ ro — Adevărat, ba aş putea spune c-o să i se înfunde. — Dar nu are a face, reluă Caderousse, turnând un pahar cu vin lui Fernand şi umplându-l pe-al său pentru a opta sau a zecea oară, în timp ce Danglars abia sorbise; n-are a face căci, până una alta, el se însoară cu Mercédès, cu frumoasa Mercédès: cel puţin pentru asta a venit. en "No, you are right—and I should say that would bring him ill-luck." "Well, never mind," answered Caderousse, pouring out a glass of wine for Fernand, and filling his own for the eighth or ninth time, while Danglars had merely sipped his. "Never mind—in the meantime he marries Mercedes—the lovely Mercedes—at least he returns to do that." fr — Non, tu dis vrai, et j’oserais presque dire que cela lui portera malheur. — Mais n’importe, reprit Caderousse en versant un verre de vin à Fernand et en remplissant pour la huitième ou dixième fois son propre verre, tandis que Danglars avait à peine effleuré le sien ; n’importe, en attendant il épouse Mercédès, la belle Mercédès ; il revient pour cela, du moins. de »Nein, da hast du recht, und ich möchte fast sagen, daß ihm das Unglück bringen wird.« »Einerlei aber«, entgegnete Caderousse, indem er Ferdinand einschenkte und sein eigenes Glas zum achten oder zehnten Male füllte, während Danglars das seinige kaum berührt hatte, »einerlei, inzwischen heiratet er Mercedes, die schöne Mercedes; zu dem Zwecke ist er wenigstens zurückgekommen.« it "Fernando non è il solo che viene afflitto dal felice arrivo di Dantès. Non è vero, Danglars? "Non importa" soggiunse Caderousse, versando un bicchiere di vino a Fernando, e riempiendo il proprio per l'ottava o decima volta, mentre Danglars aveva appena assaggiato il suo, "non importa, frattanto egli sposa Mercedes: almeno ritorna per questo." es -Sí, y casi puedo asegurarte que eso le ha de traer alguna desgracia. -Pero no importa -añadió Caderousse llenando un vaso de vino para el joven, y haciendo lo mismo por duodécima vez con el suyo-; no importa, mientras tanto se casa con Mercedes, con la bella Mercedes... se sale con la suya. pt - Claro que é verdade, e quase me atreveria a dizer que isso lhe dará azar... - Mas não importa - prosseguiu Caderousse, deitando um copo de vinho a Fernand e enchendo pela oitava ou décima vez o seu próprio copo, enquanto Danglars mal tocara no seu. - Não importa porque entretanto ele casa com Mercedes, a bela Mercedes. Pelo menos foi para isso que voltou. ------------------------ ro Danglars îl învălui într-o privire cercetătoare pe tânărul asupra căruia cuvintele lui Caderousse cădeau ca plumbul topit. — Şi pe când nunta? întrebă el. — O, nu e încă făcută, murmură Fernand. en During this time Danglars fixed his piercing glance on the young man, on whose heart Caderousse's words fell like molten lead. "And when is the wedding to be?" he asked. "Oh, it is not yet fixed!" murmured Fernand. fr Pendant ce temps, Danglars enveloppait d’un regard perçant le jeune homme, sur le cœur duquel les paroles de Caderousse tombaient comme du plomb fondu. — Et à quand la noce ? demanda-t-il. — Oh ! elle n’est pas encore faite ! murmura Fernand. de Währenddessen musterte Danglars mit scharfem Blick den jungen Mann, auf dessen Herz die Worte Caderousses wie geschmolzenes Blei fielen. »Und wann ist die Hochzeit?« fragte er. »Oh, die ist noch nicht gefeiert!« murmelte Ferdinand. it Danglars fissava uno sguardo scrutatore per scoprire il cuore del giovane, sul quale le parole di Caderousse cadevano come piombo liquido. "E quando si faranno le nozze?" domandò "Oh, non sono ancor fatte" mormorò Fernando. es Durante este coloquio, Danglars observaba con mirada escudriñadora al joven. Las palabras de Caderousse caían como plomo derretido sobre su corazón. -¿Y cuándo es la boda? -preguntó. -¡Oh!, todavía no ha sido fijada -murmuró Fernando. pt Enquanto Caderousse falava, Danglars envolvia num olhar penetrante o jovem Fernand, no coração do qual as palavras do alfaiate calavam como chumbo derretido. - Quando é o casamento? - perguntou. - Oh, ainda não está marcado! - murmurou Fernand. ------------------------ ro — Nu, dar se va face, spuse Caderousse, aşa cum e sigur că Dantès va fi căpitanul "Faraonului"; adevărat, Danglars? Danglars tresări la această neaşteptată înţepătură şi se întoarse spre Caderousse, al cărui chip îl examină la rându-i, ca să vadă dacă lovitura era premeditată; nu citi însă decât invidia pe figura aproape prostită de be- ţie. en "No, but it will be," said Caderousse, "as surely as Dantes will be captain of the Pharaon—eh, Danglars?" Danglars shuddered at this unexpected attack, and turned to Caderousse, whose countenance he scrutinized, to try and detect whether the blow was premeditated; but he read nothing but envy in a countenance already rendered brutal and stupid by drunkenness. fr — Non, mais elle se fera, dit Caderousse, aussi vrai que Dantès sera le capitaine du Pharaon, n’est-ce pas, Danglars ? Danglars tressaillit à cette atteinte inattendue, et se retourna vers Caderousse, dont à son tour il étudia le visage pour voir si le coup était prémédité ; mais il ne lut rien que l’envie sur ce visage déjà presque hébété par l’ivresse. de »Nein, aber sie wird gefeiert werden«, entgegnete Caderousse, »so wahrhaftig, wie Dantès Kapitän des ›Pharao‹ wird, nicht wahr, Danglars?« Danglars erbebte bei diesem unerwarteten Hiebe und wandte sich gegen Caderousse, dessen Gesicht er musterte, um zu sehen, ob der Schlag mit Vorbedacht geführt sei; aber er las auf diesem durch die Trunkenheit schon fast blöden Gesicht nichts als Neid. it "No, ma si faranno" disse Caderousse. "Così come Dantès sarà capitano del Faraone. Non è così, Danglars?" Danglars rabbrividì a questo colpo inatteso, e si voltò verso Caderousse di cui studiò i lineamenti per capire se era stato premeditato, ma egli non lesse che l'invidia su quel viso fattosi quasi ebete dall'ubriachezza. es -No, pero lo será -dijo Caderousse-; lo será tan cierto como que Dantés será capitán de El Faraón: ¿no opinas tú lo mismo, Danglars? Danglars se estremeció al oír esta salida inesperada, volviéndose a Caderousse, en cuya fisonomía estudió a su vez si el golpe estaba premeditado; pero sólo leyó la envidia en aquel rostro casi trastornado por la borrachera. pt - Não está, mas estará - salientou Caderousse --, tão certo como Dantés será o comandante do pharaon não é verdade, Danglars? Danglars acusou a estocada inesperada e virou-se para Caderousse, cujo rosto observou, para ver se o golpe fora premeditado. Mas só viu inveja naquelo rosto já quase estupidificada pela embriaguez. ------------------------ ro — Haide, spuse el, umplând paharele, să bem pentru căpitanul Edmond Dantès, soţul frumoasei catalane. Caderousse duse paharul la gură, cu o mână îngreuiată, şi-l înghiţi dintr-o sorbitură. Fernand îl luă pe al său şi-l sparse de pământ. en "Well," said he, filling the glasses, "let us drink to Captain Edmond Dantes, husband of the beautiful Catalane!" Caderousse raised his glass to his mouth with unsteady hand, and swallowed the contents at a gulp. Fernand dashed his on the ground. fr — Eh bien ! dit-il en remplissant les verres, buvons donc au capitaine Edmond Dantès, mari de la belle Catalane ! Caderousse porta son verre à sa bouche d’une main alourdie et l’avala d’un trait. Fernand prit le sien et le brisa contre terre. de »Na«, sagte er, die Gläser füllend, »trinken wir also auf das Wohl des Kapitäns Edmond Dantès, des Gemahls der schönen Katalonierin!« Caderousse führte sein Glas mit schwerer Hand an den Mund und goß es in einem Zuge hinunter. Ferdinand nahm das seinige und zerschmetterte es auf der Erde. it "Ebbene" disse, riempiendo i bicchieri, "beviamo dunque alla salute del capitano Edmondo Dantès, marito della catalana!" Caderousse portò il bicchiere alla bocca, e con mano pesante lo tracannò in un fiato. Fernando prese il suo e lo ruppe gettandolo a terra. es -¡Ea! -dijo llenando los vasos-. ¡Bebamos a la salud del capitán Edmundo Dantés, marido de la bella catalana! Caderousse llevó el vaso a sus labios con mano temblorosa, y lo apuró de un sorbo. Fernando tomó el suyo y lo arrojó con furia al suelo. pt - Pois bem - disse, enchendo os copos --, bebamos ao comandante Edmond Dantés, marido da bela catalã! Caderousse levou o copo à boca com mão pouco firme e despejou-o de um gole. Fernand pegou no seu e partiu-o no chão. ------------------------ ro — He-he-he, spuse Caderousse, dar ce zăresc colo pe dâmb, spre catalani? Ia uită-te tu, Fernand, că ai vederea mai bună decât mine; mi se pare că încep să văd tulbure şi ştii că vinul este înşelător; parcă ar fi doi amanţi care merg unul lângă altul, mână în mână. Dumnezeu să mă ierte, ei nu bănuiesc că-i vedem. en "Eh, eh, eh!" stammered Caderousse. "What do I see down there by the wall, in the direction of the Catalans? Look, Fernand, your eyes are better than mine. I believe I see double. You know wine is a deceiver; but I should say it was two lovers walking side by side, and hand in hand. Heaven forgive me, they do not know that we can see them, fr — Eh, eh, eh ! dit Caderousse, qu’aperçois-je donc là-bas, au haut de la butte, dans la direction des Catalans ? Regarde donc, Fernand, tu as meilleure vue que moi ; je crois que je commence à voir trouble, et, tu le sais, le vin est un traître : on dirait de deux amants qui marchent côte à côte et la main dans la main. Dieu me pardonne ! ils ne se doutent pas que nous les voyons, de »He, he, he!« rief Caderousse. »Was ist denn das da hinten auf dem Hügel, dort, in der Richtung vom Katalonierdorf? Schau doch, Ferdinand, du kannst besser sehen als ich; ich glaube, mein Blick fängt an, unsicher zu werden, und du weißt, der Wein ist ein Schalk. it "Eh! eh! eh!" disse Caderousse. "Cosa vedo sull'alto del promontorio, laggiù, verso i Catalani? Guarda tu, Fernando, che hai miglior vista della mia; credo di cominciare a veder doppio, e tu sai che il vino è un traditore... Si direbbe che i due amanti passeggino, tenendosi vicini vicini!" "Il cielo mi perdoni! Non sanno d'esser veduti... es -¡Vaya! -exclamó Caderousse-. ¿Qué es lo que veo allá abajo en dirección a los Catalanes? Mira, Fernando, tú tienes mejores ojos que yo: me parece que empiezo a ver demasiado, y bien sabes que el vino engaña mucho... Diríase que se trata de dos amantes que van agarrados de la mano... ¡Dios me perdone! pt -Eh eh, eh! - gargalhou Caderousse. - Mas quem vem ali, no alto da colina, na direção dos Catalães? Olha, Fernand, que tem melhor vista do que eu. Creio que começo a ver tudo turvo e como sabe o vinho é traiçoeiro... Parecem dois namorados que caminham ao lado um do outro, de mãos dadas. Deus me perdoe, ------------------------ ro Uite-i cum se îmbrăţişează. Danglars nu scăpă nimic din zbuciumul lui Fernand, al cărui chip se descompunea văzând cu ochii. — Domnule Fernand, îi cunoşti? spuse el. en and they are actually embracing!" Danglars did not lose one pang that Fernand endured. "Do you know them, Fernand?" he said. fr et les voilà qui s’embrassent ! Danglars ne perdait pas une des angoisses de Fernand, dont le visage se décomposait à vue d’œil. — Les connaissez-vous, monsieur Fernand ? dit-il. de Man möchte sagen, ein Liebespärchen, Arm in Arm und Hand in Hand. Gott verzeih mir! Sie haben keine Ahnung, daß wir sie sehen, und da, da küssen sie sich!« Danglars beobachtete die Pein Ferdinands, dessen Gesicht sich verzog. »Kennen Sie das Paar, Herr Ferdinand?« fragte er. it Eccoli!" Danglars non perdeva alcuna delle angosce che soffriva Fernando, il cui viso si scomponeva palesemente. "Li riconoscete, Fernando?" disse. es ¡No presumen que les estamos viendo, y mira cómo se abrazan! Danglars no dejaba de observar a Fernando, cuyo rostro se contraía horriblemente. -¡Calle! ¿Los conocéis, señor Fernando? -dijo. pt não desconfiam que os vemos e beijam-se! Danglars não perdia nenhum sinal de angústia de Fernand, cujo rosto se descompunha a olhos vistos. - Conhece-os, Sr. Fernand? - Perguntou. ------------------------ ro — Da, răspunse acesta cu glas înăbuşit. E domnul Edmond şi domni- şoara Mercédès. — Ei, vezi, spuse Caderousse. Şi eu care nu-i recunoşteam. Hei, Dantès, hei, fată frumoasă, veniţi încoa puţin şi spuneţi-ne pe când nunta, căci domnul Fernand, care e un încăpăţânat, nu vrea să ne spună. en "Yes," was the reply, in a low voice. "It is Edmond and Mercedes!" "Ah, see there, now!" said Caderousse; "and I did not recognize them! Hallo, Dantes! hello, lovely damsel! Come this way, and let us know when the wedding is to be, for Fernand here is so obstinate he will not tell us." fr — Oui, répondit celui-ci d’une voix sourde, c’est M. Edmond et mademoiselle Mercédès. — Ah ! voyez-vous ! dit Caderousse, et moi qui ne les reconnaissais pas ! Ohé, Dantès ! ohé, la belle fille ! venez par ici un peu, et dites-nous à quand la noce, car voici M. Fernand qui est si entêté qu’il ne veut pas nous le dire. de »Ja«, antwortete dieser mit dumpfer Stimme, »es ist Herr Edmond und Fräulein Mercedes.« »Ei, sieh an!« rief Caderousse, »ich erkannte sie nicht. Heda, Dantès! heda, schönes Fräulein! kommt doch einmal her und sagt uns, wann Hochzeit ist, Herr Ferdinand hier ist eigensinnig und will es uns nicht sagen.« it "Sì" rispose questi, con sorda voce, "sono Edmondo e Mercedes." "Ah, vedete" disse Caderousse, "li avevo riconosciuti! Che bella ragazza! E diteci quando si faranno le nozze, poiché Fernando si è ostinato a non volercelo dire." es -Sí -respondió éste con voz sorda-. ¡Son Edmundo y Mercedes! -¡Digo! -exclamó Caderousse-. ¡Y yo no los conocía! ¡Dantés! ¡Muchacha! Venid aquí, y decidnos cuándo es la boda, porque el testarudo de Fernando no nos lo quiere decir. pt - Conheço - respondeu este, com voz surda. - São o Sr. Edmond e Mademoiselle Mercedes. - Ora vejam! - exclamou Caderousse. - E eu que não os reconhecia.. Olá, Dantés! Olá, linda menina! Venham até aqui um bocadinho e digam-nos quando é o casamento, pois o Sr. Fernand é tão teimoso que não quer dizer. ------------------------ ro — Nu ai de gând să taci? glăsui Danglars prefăcându-se că îl reţine pe Caderousse care, cu îndărătnicia beţivilor, se pleca afară din umbrar. Vezi-ţi de treabă şi lasă-i pe îndrăgostiţi să se iubească-n pace. Priveşte-l pe domnul Fernand şi ia pildă; el e mai cu judecată. en "Hold your tongue, will you?" said Danglars, pretending to restrain Caderousse, who, with the tenacity of drunkards, leaned out of the arbor. "Try to stand upright, and let the lovers make love without interruption. See, look at Fernand, and follow his example; he is well-behaved!" fr — Veux-tu te taire ! dit Danglas, affectant de retenir Caderousse, qui, avec la ténacité des ivrognes, se penchait hors du berceau ; tâche de te tenir debout et laisse les amoureux s’aimer tranquillement. Tiens, regarde M. Fernand, et prends exemple : il est raisonnable, lui. de »Willst du den Mund halten!« sagte Danglars, indem er tat, als ob er Caderousse, der sich mit der Hartnäckigkeit des Trunkenen aus der Laube beugte, zurückhalten wollte. »Versuch lieber, dich auf den Beinen zu halten, und laß das Pärchen in Frieden. Da sieh Herrn Ferdinand an und nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihm; der ist vernünftig.« it "Vuoi tacere" disse Danglars, simulando di trattenere Caderousse, che colla tenacia dell'ubriaco si sforzava di piegarsi fuori del pergolato. "Cerca di tenerti dritto, e lascia gl'innamorati amarsi tranquillamente. Guarda Fernando, e prendi esempio da lui, è un uomo ragionevole." es -¿Quieres callarte? --dijo Danglars, fingiendo detener a Caderousse, que tenaz como todos los que han bebido mucho se disponía a interrumpirles-. Haz por tenerte en pie, y deja tranquilos a los enamorados. Mira, mira a Fernando, y toma ejemplo de él. pt - Faça o favor de se calar? - interveio Danglars, simulando conter Caderousse, que com a tenacidade dos bêbados se inclinava para fora da latada. - Deixe os apaixonados amarem-se tranquilamente. Põe os olhos aqui no Sr. Fernand e segue-lhe o exemplo. É um homem razoável. ------------------------ ro Poate că, îmboldit de Danglars, ca taurul de toreador, Fernand s-ar fi năpustit în cele din urmă, căci se şi ridicase, părând că se încordează spre a se năpusti asupra rivalului; dar, zglobie şi dreaptă, Mercédès îşi înălţă capul frumos, iar privirea ei limpede străluci. Fernand îşi aduse aminte de ameninţarea ei că va muri dacă Edmond moare, şi recăzu descurajat pe scaun. en Fernand, probably excited beyond bearing, pricked by Danglars, as the bull is by the bandilleros, was about to rush out; for he had risen from his seat, and seemed to be collecting himself to dash headlong upon his rival, when Mercedes, smiling and graceful, lifted up her lovely head, and looked at them with her clear and bright eyes. At this Fernand recollected her threat of dying if Edmond died, and dropped again heavily on his seat. fr Peut-être Fernand, poussé à bout, aiguillonné par Danglars comme le taureau par les bandilleros, allait-il enfin s’élancer, car il s’était déjà levé et semblait se ramasser sur lui-même pour bondir sur son rival ; mais Mercédès, riante et droite, leva sa belle tête et fit rayonner son clair regard ; alors Fernand se rappela la menace qu’elle avait faite, de mourir si Edmond mourait, et il retomba tout découragé sur son siège. de Vielleicht war Ferdinand, von Danglars aufs äußerste gereizt, im Begriff, vorzustürzen, denn er war aufgestanden, und sein Körper schien sich zusammenzuziehen, als ob er sich auf seinen Nebenbuhler werfen wollte; aber Mercedes, lachend und aufrecht, erhob ihren schönen Kopf und ließ ihren hellen Blick strahlen. Da erinnerte sich Ferdinand ihrer Drohung, zu sterben, wenn Edmond stürbe, und er sank entmutigt auf seinen Sitz zurück. it Forse Fernando, ridotto agli estremi, e punto da Danglars come il toro dai giostratori, stava per slanciarsi, perché si era già alzato e sembrava raccogliersi per scagliarsi contro il suo rivale, ma Mercedes, ridente e accorta, alzò la sua bella testa e fece brillare il suo limpido sguardo. Allora Fernando si ricordò la minaccia che aveva fatto di morire se Edmondo fosse morto, e ricadde scoraggiato sul suo sedile. es Acaso éste, incitado por Danglars, como el toro por los toreros, iba al fin a arrojarse sobre su rival, pues ya de pie tomaba una actitud siniestra, cuando Mercedes, risueña y gozosa, levantó su linda cabeza y clavó en Fernando su brillante mirada. Entonces el catalán se acordó de que le había prometido morir si Edmundo moría, y volvió a caer desesperado sobre su asiento. pt Talvez Fernand, de cabeça perdida, aguilhoado por Danglars como o touro pelos bandarilheiros, fosse finalmente explodir, tanto mais que já se levantara e parecia dobrar-se sobre si para saltar sobre o rival; mas Mercedes, risonha e decidida, levantou a bela cabeça e deixou ver o seu olhar puro e resplandecente. Então Fernand lembrou-se da ameaça que ela fizera, de morrer se Edmond morresse, e deixou-se cair, desanimado, no seu lugar. ------------------------ ro Danglars se uită pe rând la amândoi: unul prostit de beţie, altul stă- pânit de iubire. — Nu m-aleg cu nimic de pe urma acestor nătărăi, murmură el, mi-e că stau între un beţiv şi un fricos: un invidios care se ameţeşte cu vin, în timp ce ar trebui să se îmbete cu fiere; un mare nătărău, căruia i s-a luat amanta de sub nas şi care se mulţumeşte să plângă şi să se plângă ca un copil. en Danglars looked at the two men, one after the other, the one brutalized by liquor, the other overwhelmed with love. "I shall get nothing from these fools," he muttered; "and I am very much afraid of being here between a drunkard and a coward. Here's an envious fellow making himself boozy on wine when he ought to be nursing his wrath, and here is a fool who sees the woman he loves stolen from under his nose and takes on like a big baby. fr Danglars regarda successivement ces deux hommes à l’un abruti par l’ivresse, l’autre dominé par l’amour. — Je ne tirerai rien de ces niais-là, murmura-t-il, et j’ai grand-peur d’être ici entre un ivrogne et un poltron : voici un envieux qui se grise avec du vin, tandis qu’il devrait s’enivrer de fiel ; voici un grand imbécile à qui on vient de prendre sa maîtresse sous son nez, et qui se contente de pleurer et de se plaindre comme un enfant. de Danglars betrachtete nacheinander die beiden Männer, der eine durch die Trunkenheit vertiert, der andere durch die Liebe gebändigt. »Es ist nichts anzufangen mit diesen Tröpfen«, murmelte er, »und ich fürchte sehr, ich habe es hier mit einem Trunkenbold und einem Feigling zu tun; der Neidische da betrinkt sich in Wein, während er sich in Galle berauschen sollte, und der große Einfaltspinsel, dem man die Geliebte vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat, setzt sich hin und flennt und klagt wie ein Kind. it Danglars guardò quei due uomini: l'uno imbestialito dall'ubriachezza, l'altro dominato dall'amore. "Non ne caverò niente da questi imbecilli" mormorò, "ed ho gran paura di essere qui fra un ubriaco ed un poltrone. Ecco un invidioso che si ubriaca con del vino, mentre dovrebbe farlo col fiele; ecco un grande imbecille al quale vien tolta la sua bella di sotto al naso, e si contenta di piangere e di lamentarsi come un ragazzo: es Danglars miró sucesivamente a los dos hombres, el uno embrutecido por la embriaguez y el otro dominado por los celos. -¡Oh! Ningún partido sacaré de estos dos hombres -murmuró-, y casi tengo miedo de estar en su compañía. Este bellaco se embriaga de vino, cuando sólo debía embriagarse de odio; el otro es un imbécil que le acaban de quitar la novia en sus mismas narices, y se contenta solamente con llorar y quejarse como un chiquillo. pt Danglars olhou sucessivamente para os dois homens: um embrutecido pela embriaguez, o outro dominado pelo amor. - Não conseguirei nada destes idiotas - murmurou - e não é muito seguro para mim estar aqui entre um bêbado e um valentão. Eis um invejoso que se embebeda com vinho, quando deveria inebriar-se com fel, e um imbecil a quem acabam de roubar a amante diante do nariz e que se limita a choramingar e a lamentar-se como um garoto. ------------------------ ro Şi totuşi el are ochi învăpăiaţi ca spaniolii, sicilienii şi calabrezii, care se răzbună aşa de bine; are pumni să strivească un cap de bou, la fel de uşor ca ghioaga unui măcelar. Hotărât, destinul lui Edmond e mai puternic. en Yet this Catalan has eyes that glisten like those of the vengeful Spaniards, Sicilians, and Calabrians, and the other has fists big enough to crush an ox at one blow. Unquestionably, Edmond's star is in the ascendant, fr Et cependant, cela vous a des yeux flamboyants comme ces Espagnols, ces Siciliens et ces Calabrais, qui se vengent si bien ; cela vous a des poings à écraser une tête de bœuf aussi sûrement que le ferait la masse d’un boucher. Décidément, le destin d’Edmond l’emporte ; de Und doch hat das flammende Augen wie diese Spanier, Sizilianer und Kalabreser, die sich so gut zu rächen wissen; das hat Fäuste, die einem Ochsen den Kopf zerschmettern könnten. it nonostante abbia occhi fulminanti come gli spagnoli, i siciliani e i calabresi, i quali sanno vendicarsi così bene, e dei pugni che infrangerebbero la testa a un bove come la mazza del macellaio! Decisamente il destino di Edmondo la vince: es Sin embargo, tiene la mirada torva como los españoles, los sicilianos y los calabreses que saben vengarse muy bien; tiene unos puños capaces de estrujar la cabeza de un buey tan pronto como la cuchilla del carnicero... Decididamente el destino le favorece; pt E no entanto possui olhos chamejantes como esses espanhóis, esses sicilianos e esses calabreses, que se vingam tão bem, e punhos capazes de esmagar a cabeça de um boi tão seguramente como a maça de um magarefe. Decididamente, o destino de Edmond está traçado: ------------------------ ro El se va însura cu fata frumoasă, va fi căpitan şi îşi va bate joc de noi; dacă nu cumva... un zâmbet hidos se schiţă pe buzele lui Danglars... dacă nu cumva mă amestec şi eu, adăugă el. en and he will marry the splendid girl—he will be captain, too, and laugh at us all, unless"—a sinister smile passed over Danglars' lips—"unless I take a hand in the affair," he added. fr il épousera la belle fille, il sera capitaine et se moquera de nous ; à moins que, un sourire livide se dessina sur les lèvres de Danglars, à moins que je ne m’en mêle, ajouta-t-il. de Das Schicksal meint es entschieden gut mit Edmond, er heiratet das schöne Mädchen, wird Kapitän und macht uns eine lange Nase, wenn«, und dabei spielte ein fahles Lächeln um Danglars’ Lippen, »wenn ich mich nicht ins Mittel lege.« it sposerà la ragazza, sarà fatto capitano, e si riderà di noi, a meno che..." Un sinistro sorriso affiorò alle labbra di Danglars. "A meno che io non vi prenda parte..." soggiunse. es se casará con Mercedes, será capitán y se burlará de nosotros como no... (una sonrisa siniestra apareció en los labios de Danglars), como no tercie yo en el asunto. pt casará com aquela linda moça, será comandante e rirá de nós. A menos que... - um sorriso lívido desenhou-se nos lábios de Danglars - a menos que eu interfira nele - acrescentou. ------------------------ ro — Hei, continua să strige Caderousse ridicându-se pe jumătate şi cu pumnii pe masă. Hei, Edmond, nu-ţi vezi prietenii, ori eşti de pe acum prea mândru ca să le mai vorbeşti? — Nu, dragă Caderousse, răspunse Dantès, nu sunt mândru, dar sunt fericit şi fericirea îmi pare că orbeşte mai mult decât trufia. en "Hallo!" continued Caderousse, half-rising, and with his fist on the table, "hallo, Edmond! do you not see your friends, or are you too proud to speak to them?" "No, my dear fellow!" replied Dantes, "I am not proud, but I am happy, and happiness blinds, I think, more than pride." fr — Holà ! continuait de crier Caderousse à moitié levé et les poings sur la table, holà ! Edmond ! tu ne vois donc pas les amis, ou est-ce que tu es déjà trop fier pour leur parler ? — Non, mon cher Caderousse, répondit Dantès, je ne suis pas fier, mais je suis heureux, et le bonheur aveugle, je crois, encore plus que la fierté. de »Heda!« fuhr Caderousse, der sich, die Hände auf den Tisch stützend, halb erhoben hatte, zu schreien fort. »Heda, Edmond! Siehst du denn deine Freunde nicht, oder bist du schon zu stolz, um mit ihnen zu sprechen?« »Nein, mein lieber Caderousse«, antwortete Dantès, »ich bin nicht stolz, aber glücklich, und das Glück macht, glaube ich, noch blinder als der Stolz.« it "Olà!" continuava a gridare Caderousse, a metà alzato e coi pugni sulla tavola. "Olà, Edmondo, non vedi dunque gli amici, o sei diventato già tanto superbo da non poter parlar loro?" "No, mio caro Caderousse" rispose Dantès, "io non sono superbo, sono felice, e la felicità acceca, credo, assai più della superbia." es -¡Hola! -seguía llamando Caderousse a medio levantar de su asiento-. ¡Hola!, Edmundo, ¿no ves a los amigos, o te has vuelto ya tan orgulloso que no quieres siquiera dirigirles la palabra? -No, mi querido Caderousse -respondió Dantés-; no soy orgulloso, sino feliz, y la felicidad ciega algunas veces más que el orgullo. pt - Olá! - continuava a gritar Caderousse, semilevantado e com os punhos na mesa. - Olá, Edmond! Não vê os amigos ou já se tornou tão orgulhoso que não lhes falas? - Não, meu caro Caderousse - respondeu Dantés. - Não me tornei orgulhoso, mas sinto-me feliz e a felicidade cega, creio, ainda mais do que o orgulho. ------------------------ ro — Bravo, asta-i o explicaţie, spuse Caderousse. Bună ziua, doamnă Dantès. Mercédès salută cu gravitate. en "Ah, very well, that's an explanation!" said Caderousse. "How do you do, Madame Dantes?" Mercedes courtesied gravely, and said fr — À la bonne heure ! voilà une explication, dit Caderousse. Eh ! bonjour, madame Dantès. Mercédès salua gravement. de »Na, diese Erklärung läßt sich hören«, entgegnete Caderousse. »Ei, guten Tag, Frau Dantès.« Mercedes grüßte ernst. it "Alla buon'ora, ecco una bella spiegazione" disse Caderousse. "Ehi! Buon giorno, signora Dantès." Mercedes salutò con gravità. es -Enhorabuena, ya eso es decir algo -replicó Caderousse-. ¡Buenos días, señora Dantés! Mercedes saludó gravemente. pt - Ainda bem! Aí está uma boa explicação - admitiu Caderousse. - Eh, bom dia, Sra Dantés! Mercedes cumprimentou gravemente. ------------------------ ro — Nu mă cheamă încă aşa, glăsui ea, iar în ţara mea se spune că aduce nenoroc numirea fetelor cu numele logodnicului lor înainte ca logodnicul să le fie soţ. Spune-mi, te rog, Mercédès. — Iartă-l pe bunul vecin Caderousse, spuse Dantès; s-a înşelat cu foarte puţin... en —"That is not my name, and in my country it bodes ill fortune, they say, to call a young girl by the name of her betrothed before he becomes her husband. So call me Mercedes, if you please." "We must excuse our worthy neighbor, Caderousse," said Dantes, "he is so easily mistaken." fr — Ce n’est pas encore mon nom, dit-elle, et dans mon pays cela porte malheur, assure-t-on, d’appeler les filles du nom de leur fiancé avant que ce fiancé ne soit leur mari ; appelez-moi donc Mercédès, je vous prie. — Il faut lui pardonner, à ce bon voisin Caderousse, dit Dantès, il se trompe de si peu de chose ! de »So heiße ich noch nicht«, sagte sie, »und in meiner Heimat glaubt man, daß es Unglück bringt, wenn ein Mädchen vor der Hochzeit mit dem Namen ihres Bräutigams genannt wird; nennen Sie mich also bitte Mercedes.« »Man muß es dem braven Caderousse verzeihen«, bemerkte Dantès, »sein Irrtum ist so groß nicht.« it "Questo ancora non è il mio nome" disse, "e nel mio paese porta cattivo augurio chiamare le ragazze col nome del fidanzato, prima che sia loro marito. Vi prego dunque di chiamarmi Mercedes." "Bisogna perdonare il buon vicino" disse Dantès, "egli si sbaglia di poco." es -Todavía no es ése mi apellido -dijo-, y en mi país es de mal agüero algunas veces el llamar a las muchachas con el nombre de su prometido antes que se casen. Llamadme Mercedes. -Es menester perdonar a este buen vecino -añadió Dantés-. Falta tan poco tiempo... pt - Esse não é ainda o meu nome - perguntou - e na minha terra isso da azar, dizem. Não se deve chamar as moças pelo nome do noivo antes do noivo ser seu marido. Trate-me apenas por Mercedes, peço-lhe. - Temos de perdoar essas coisas ao nosso bom vizinho Caderousse - interveio Dantés. - Engana-se tão pouco!... ------------------------ ro — Va să zică nunta are loc în curând, domnule Dantès? întrebă Danglars salutându-i pe tineri. — Cât mai curând cu putinţă, domnule Danglars; astăzi logodna, la papa Dantès, şi mâine sau poimâine, cel mai târziu, ospăţul de logodnă, aici la Réserve. en "So, then, the wedding is to take place immediately, M. Dantes," said Danglars, bowing to the young couple. "As soon as possible, M. Danglars; to-day all preliminaries will be arranged at my father's, and to-morrow, or next day at latest, the wedding festival here at La Reserve. fr — Ainsi, la noce va avoir lieu incessamment, monsieur Dantès ? dit Danglars en saluant les deux jeunes gens. — Le plus tôt possible, monsieur Danglars ; aujourd’hui tous les accords chez le papa Dantès, et demain ou après-demain, au plus tard, le dîner des fiançailles, ici, à la Réserve. de »Also wird die Hochzeit sofort stattfinden, Herr Dantès?« fragte Danglars, die beiden jungen Leute begrüßend. »Sobald wie möglich, Herr Danglars; heute werden alle Förmlichkeiten bei Papa Dantès erledigt, und morgen oder spätestens übermorgen findet das Verlobungsmahl hier in der ›Réserve‹ statt. it "Dunque le nozze cadranno quanto prima, Dantès?" disse Danglars salutando i due giovani. "Il più presto possibile, signor Danglars: oggi si prenderanno tutti gli accordi con mio padre, e domani al più tardi il pranzo di fidanzamento, qui alla Riserva. es -¿Conque, es decir, que la boda se efectuará pronto, señor Dantés? -dijo Danglars saludando a los dos jóvenes. -Lo más pronto que se pueda, señor Danglars: nos toman hoy los dichos en casa de mi padre, y mañana o pasado mañana a más tardar será la comida de boda, aquí, en La Reserva; pt - Quer dizer que o casamento será em breve, Sr. Dantés? - perguntou Danglars, cumprimentando os dois jovens. - Será o mais depressa possível, Sr. Danglars. Hoje se realizarão os esponsais em casa do meu pai e amanhã ou depois de amanhã, o mais tardar, o jantar de noivado, aqui, na Réserve. ------------------------ ro Nădăjduiesc ca prietenii să fie de faţă, ceea ce înseamnă că dumneata eşti invitat, domnule Danglars, ceea ce înseamnă că şi tu eşti, Caderousse. — Şi Fernand, spuse Caderousse, cu un râs cleios. Este şi Fernand poftit? en My friends will be there, I hope; that is to say, you are invited, M. Danglars, and you, Caderousse." "And Fernand," said Caderousse with a chuckle; "Fernand, too, is invited!" fr Les amis y seront, je l’espère ; c’est vous dire que vous êtes invité, monsieur Danglars ; c’est te dire que tu en es, Caderousse. — Et Fernand, dit Caderousse en riant d’un rire pâteux, Fernand en est-il aussi ? de Die Freunde werden hoffentlich dabei sein; das heißt, daß Sie eingeladen sind, Herr Danglars, und Sie auch, Caderousse.« »Und Ferdinand«, fragte Caderousse mit einem hinterhältigen Lachen, »ist Ferdinand auch von der Partie?« it Spero che gli amici vi saranno, e ciò vuol dire che siete invitato, signor Danglars, e tu, Caderousse, non mancherai." "Fernando" disse Caderousse ridendo, "sarà invitato anche lui?" es los amigos asistirán a ella; lo que quiere decir que estáis invitados desde ahora, señor Danglars, y tú también, Caderousse. -¿Y Fernando? -dijo Caderousse sonriendo con malicia-; ¿Fernando lo está también? pt Espero que os amigos não faltem e escusado será dizer que está convidado, Sr. Danglars. E você também, Caderousse. - E Fernand? - perguntou Caderousse, rindo com voz pastosa. - E Fernand também? ------------------------ ro — Fratele soţiei mele este fratele meu, spuse Edmond, şi ne-ar părea nespus de rău, lui Mercédès şi mie, dacă l-am vedea îndepărtându-se de noi într-un astfel de moment. Fernand deschise gura să răspundă, dar glasul se stinse în gâtlej şi nu putu să articuleze un sunet. en "My wife's brother is my brother," said Edmond; "and we, Mercedes and I, should be very sorry if he were absent at such a time." Fernand opened his mouth to reply, but his voice died on his lips, and he could not utter a word. fr — Le frère de ma femme est mon frère, dit Edmond, et nous le verrions avec un profond regret, Mercédès et moi, s’écarter de nous dans un pareil moment. Fernand ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ; mais la voix expira dans sa gorge, et il ne put articuler un seul mot. de »Der Bruder meiner Frau ist mein Bruder«, sagte Edmond, »und Mercedes und ich würden es sehr bedauern, wenn er sich in einem solchen Augenblick von uns ausschließen wollte.« Ferdinand öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber die Stimme erstarb ihm in der Kehle; er konnte kein Wort hervorbringen. it "Il fratello della mia sposa è pure mio fratello" disse Edmondo, "e tanto Mercedes che io vedremmo con sommo dispiacere che egli si allontanasse da noi in questa circostanza." Fernando aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la voce gli si estinse in gola, e non poté articolar parola. es -El hermano de mi mujer lo es también mío -respondió Edmundo-, y con muchísima pena le veríamos lejos de nosotros en semejante momento. Fernando abrió la boca para contestar; pero la voz se apagó en sus labios y no pudo articular una sola palabra. pt - O irmão da minha mulher é meu irmão - declarou Edmond - e tanto Mercedes como eu o veríamos com profundo pesar afastar-se de nós em semelhante momento. Fernand abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz morreu-lhe na garganta e não conseguiu articular uma única palavra. ------------------------ ro — Astăzi logodna, mâine sau poimâine ospăţul... Drace, eşti tare gră- bit, căpitane! — Danglars, reluă Edmond zâmbind, am să-ţi spun cum i-a spus Mercédès adineaori lui Caderousse: Nu-mi da titlul care nu mi se cuvine încă, fiindcă asta ar putea să-mi poarte nenoroc. en "To-day the preliminaries, to-morrow or next day the ceremony! You are in a hurry, captain!" "Danglars," said Edmond, smiling, "I will say to you as Mercedes said just now to Caderousse, 'Do not give me a title which does not belong to me'; that may bring me bad luck." fr — Aujourd’hui les accords, demain ou après-demain les fiançailles… diable ! vous êtes bien pressé, capitaine. — Danglars, reprit Edmond en souriant, je vous dirai comme Mercédès disait tout à l’heure à Caderousse : ne me donnez pas le titre qui ne me convient pas encore, cela me porterait malheur. de »Heute die Formalitäten, morgen oder übermorgen die Verlobung … Teufel, Sie haben’s eilig, Herr Kapitän!« »Danglars«, entgegnete Edmond lächelnd, »ich muß Ihnen dasselbe sagen, was Mercedes eben zu Caderousse sagte: geben Sie mir nicht den Titel, der mir noch nicht zukommt; es würde mir Unglück bringen.« it "Oggi gli accordi, domani o dopo il fidanzamento!... Che diavolo! Capitano, voi avete molta fretta." "Danglars" rispose Edmondo sorridendo, "vi dirò ciò che Mercedes diceva or ora a Caderousse: non mi date un titolo che non mi appartiene... Mi porterebbe cattivo augurio." es -¡Hoy los dichos, mañana o pasado la boda!... ¡Diablo!, mucha prisa os dais, capitán. -Danglars -repuso Edmundo sonriendo-, dígo lo que Mercedes decía hace poco a Caderousse: no me deis ese título que aún no poseo, que podría ser de mal agüero para mí. pt - Hoje os esponsais, amanhã ou depois de amanhã o noivado... Demônio, está com muita pressa, comandante! - Danglars - perguntou Edmond, sorrindo --, digo-lhe o mesmo que Mercedes disse há pouco a Caderousse: não me trate pelo posto que ainda não me pertence, pois me daria azar. ------------------------ ro — Iartă-mă, răspunse Danglars; spuneam doar că pari tare grăbit. Ce naiba, avem timp: "Faraonul" nu porneşte pe mare până în trei luni. — Oamenii sunt totdeauna grăbiţi să fie fericiţi, domnule Danglars, căci, când ai suferit îndelung, îţi vine greu să crezi în fericire. en "Your pardon," replied Danglars, "I merely said you seemed in a hurry, and we have lots of time; the Pharaon cannot be under weigh again in less than three months." "We are always in a hurry to be happy, M. Danglars; for when we have suffered a long time, we have great difficulty in believing in good fortune. fr — Pardon, répondit Danglars ; je disais donc simplement que vous paraissiez bien pressé ; que diable ! nous avons le temps : le Pharaon ne se remettra guère en mer avant trois mois. — On est toujours pressé d’être heureux, monsieur Danglars, car lorsqu’on a souffert longtemps on a grand-peine à croire au bonheur. de »Verzeihung«, gab Danglars zurück; »ich sage also einfach, daß Sie’s sehr eilig haben. Teufel, wir haben Zeit! Der ›Pharao‹ wird vor einem Vierteljahr nicht wieder in See gehen.« »Man hat es immer eilig mit dem Glück, Herr Danglars, denn wenn man lange gelitten hat, wird es einem schwer, ans Glück zu glauben. it "Scusate" precisò Danglars, "dicevo semplicemente che voi avete molta fretta. Che diavolo! Noi abbiamo tempo; il Faraone non metterà la vela che fra tre mesi." "Si ha sempre fretta di esser felici; quando uno ha sofferto lungamente, si pena a credere alla felicità. es -Dispensadme -respondió Danglars-. Decía, pues, que os dais demasiada prisa. ¡Qué diablo!, tiempo sobra: El Faraón no se volverá a dar a la mar hasta dentro de tres meses. -Siempre tiene uno prisa por ser feliz, señor Danglars; porque quien ha sufrido mucho, apenas puede creer en la dicha. pt - Perdão - respondeu Danglars --, queria dizer simplesmente que parecia com muita pressa. E, que diabo, temos tempo: o pharaon não se fará ao mar antes de três meses. - Tem-se sempre pressa de ser feliz, Sr. Danglars, porque quando se sofreu durante muito tempo tem-se muita dificuldade em acreditar na felicidade. ------------------------ ro Dar nu numai egoismul mă îndeamnă la asta; trebuie să mă duc la Paris. — A, la Paris? Şi te duci pentru prima oară acolo, Dantès? — Da. — Ai treabă? — Nu pentru mine: un comision al bietului nostru căpitan Leclère; în- ţelegi, Danglars, e ceva sfânt. Dealtfel, fii pe pace, n-o să zăbovesc, decât timpul pentru dus şi întors. en But it is not selfishness alone that makes me thus in haste; I must go to Paris." "Ah, really?—to Paris! and will it be the first time you have ever been there, Dantes?" "Yes." "Have you business there?" "Not of my own; the last commission of poor Captain Leclere; you know to what I allude, Danglars—it is sacred. Besides, I shall only take the time to go and return." fr Mais ce n’est pas l’égoïsme seul qui me fait agir : il faut que j’aille à Paris. — Ah, vraiment ! à Paris ; et c’est la première fois que vous y allez, Dantès ? — Oui. — Vous y avez affaire ? — Pas pour mon compte : une dernière commission de notre pauvre capitaine Leclère à remplir ; vous comprenez, Danglars, c’est sacré. D’ailleurs, soyez tranquille, je ne prendrai le temps que d’aller et revenir. de Aber es ist nicht bloß meinetwegen, daß ich Eile habe; ich muß nach Paris.« »So, wirklich, nach Paris? und ist’s das erstemal, daß Sie dorthin reisen?« »Jawohl.« »Sie haben dort Geschäfte?« »Nicht für mich; ich muß einen letzten Auftrag unseres armen Kapitäns erfüllen. Sie wissen, Danglars, das ist etwas Heiliges. Übrigens seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde nicht länger fortbleiben, als zur Hin- und Rückreise nötig ist.« it Ma non è il solo egoismo che mi fa agire in tal modo; occorre che io vada a Parigi." "Ah davvero? A Parigi? É la prima volta che ci andate, Dantès?" "Sì." "Vi avete degli affari?" "Non per conto mio; è un'ultima commis sione del nostro capitano Leclerc da adempiere; voi capirete, Danglars, che questa è cosa sacra. D'altronde, state tranquillo, io non prenderò che il tempo necessario per l'andata e il ritorno." es Pero no es sólo el egoísmo el que me hace obrar de esta manera; tengo que ir a París. -¡Ah! ¿A París? ¿Y es la primera vez que vais allí, Dantés? -Sí. -Algún negocio, ¿no es así? -No mío; es una comisión de nuestro pobre capitán Leclerc. Ya comprenderéis que esto es sagrado. Sin embargo, tranquilizaos, no gastaré más tiempo que el de ida y vuelta. pt Mas não é apenas o egoísmo que me impele - também tenho de ir a Paris. - A Paris?! É a primeira vez que vai até lá, Dantés? - É. - O que vai fazer por lá? - Nada meu, apenas uma última comissão do nosso pobre comandante Leclére. Como deve compreender, Danglars, trata-se de um encargo sagrado. Mas esteja tranquilo, não me demorarei mais do que o tempo de ir e vir. ------------------------ ro — Da, da, înţeleg, rosti cu glas tare Danglars. Apoi pentru sine: "La Paris ca să predea, nici vorbă, la adresă, scrisoarea pe care i-a dat-o marele mareşal. Drace, scrisoarea asta mă face să mă gândesc la o idee, o idee admirabilă. A, Dantès, prietene, tu nu eşti încă trecut în registrul «Faraonului» sub numărul I". en "Yes, yes, I understand," said Danglars, and then in a low tone, he added, "To Paris, no doubt to deliver the letter which the grand marshal gave him. Ah, this letter gives me an idea—a capital idea! Ah; Dantes, my friend, you are not yet registered number one on board the good ship Pharaon;" fr — Oui, oui, je comprends, dit tout haut Danglars. Puis tout bas : — À Paris, pour remettre à son adresse sans doute la lettre que le grand maréchal lui a donnée. Pardieu ! cette lettre me fait pousser une idée, une excellente idée ! Ah ! Dantès, mon ami, tu n’es pas encore couché au registre du Pharaon sous le numéro 1. de »Ja, ja, ich verstehe«, antwortete Danglars laut; ganz leise aber fügte er hinzu: »Nach Paris! Jedenfalls um den Brief, den ihm der Großmarschall gegeben hat, an seine Adresse zu besorgen! Ha! Dieser Brief bringt mich auf eine Idee, eine glänzende Idee! O Freund Dantès, noch stehst du im Register des ›Pharao‹ nicht unter Nummer eins.« it "Sì, sì capisco" disse ad alta voce Danglars, poi soggiunse fra sé abbassando la voce: "A Parigi, senza dubbio, per rimettere al suo indirizzo la lettera che gli consegnò il Capitano. Ah, perbacco! Questa lettera mi fa nascere un'idea, un'eccellente idea, perbacco! Signor Dantès, amico mio, non hai ancora dormito a bordo del Faraone nella cabina numero 1." es -Sí, sí, ya entiendo -dijo Danglars. Y después añadió en voz sumamente baja-: A París... Sin duda, para llevar alguna carta que el capitán le ha entregado. ¡Ah!, ¡diantre! Esa carta me acaba de sugerir una idea... una excelente idea. ¡Ah! ¡Dantés!, amigo mío, aún no tienes el número 1 en el registro de El Faraón. pt - Sim, sim, compreendo - disse em voz alta Danglars. E depois, baixinho: - Vai a Paris para entregar, sem dúvida, ao seu destinatário a carta que o grande marechal lhe deu. Por Deus, essa carta dá-me uma idéia, uma excelente idéia! Ah!, Dantés, meu amigo, ainda não figura no registo do pharaon sob o número 1. ------------------------ ro Apoi, întorcându-se spre Edmond care se depărta: — Călătorie bună! îi strigă el. — Mulţumesc, răspunse Edmond, întorcând capul şi însoţind mişcarea cu un gest prietenos. Apoi, cei doi îndrăgostiţi îşi continuară drumul calmi şi voioşi, ca doi aleşi care urcă spre cer. en then turning towards Edmond, who was walking away, "A pleasant journey," he cried. "Thank you," said Edmond with a friendly nod, and the two lovers continued on their way, as calm and joyous as if they were the very elect of heaven. fr Puis se retournant vers Edmond, qui s’éloignait déjà : — Bon voyage ! lui cria-t-il. — Merci, répondit Edmond en retournant la tête et en accompagnant ce mouvement d’un geste amical. Puis les deux amants continuèrent leur route, calmes et joyeux comme deux élus qui montent au ciel. de »Glückliche Reise!« rief er Edmond nach, der sich schon entfernte. »Danke«, antwortete Edmond, sich umsehend, mit freundschaftlicher Handbewegung. Dann setzten die beiden Liebenden ruhig und heiter ihren Weg fort. it Poi volgendosi a Edmondo che già si allontanava: "Buon viaggio..." gli gridò dietro. "Grazie..." rispose Edmondo voltando la testa, accompagnando questo movimento con un gesto amichevole. Quindi i due innamorati continuarono la loro strada lieti e tranquilli come due anime che salgono al cielo. es -Y volviéndose en seguida hacia Edmundo, que se alejaba:- ¡Buen viaje! -le gritó. -Gracias -respondió Edmundo volviendo la cabeza, y acompañando este movimiento con cierto ademán amistoso. Y los dos enamorados prosiguieron su camino, tranquilos y alborozados como dos ángeles que se elevan al cielo. pt Depois virando-se para Edmond, que já se afastava, gritou-lhe: - Boa viagem! - Obrigado - respondeu Edmond, virando a cabeça e acompanhando este movimento com um gesto amistoso. Em seguida os dois namorados continuaram o seu caminho, calmos e alegres como dois eleitos que sobem ao Céu. 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/II&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II 30px |link=http://ro.lang.wikia.com/index.php?title=Contele_de_Monte-Cristo/IV&useskin=monobook |alt=Înainte |Capitolul IV